My Genie is My First Love
by Ryu Kago
Summary: Miku Hatsune, seorang gadis SMA menerima hadiah berupa kotak musik dari temannya, Rin Kagamine. Tapi, ternyata muncul sesosok jin dari dalam kotak musik itu dan memberikan Miku 3 permintaan. Kira-kira, apa yang akan diminta oleh Miku?
1. Chapter 1

Ryu : Yah, akhirnya fic ini bisa publish juga! Fic Romance yang bisa dibilang fic Romance pertamaku yang agak 'becus'!

Miku : Hmm... gaya penulisannya berubah (lagi)... dan ada beberapa 'selingan' Rin X Rinto...

Ryu : Iya. Penggunaan tokoh yang berubah drastis, gaya penulisan yang berubah, dan sebagainya. Tapi kalau Rin X Rinto sih sudah pernah kupakai... Dan juga, Len 'cuti' untuk fic kali ini. Jadi dia tidak muncul di dalam fic ini. Katanya sih mau pergi jalan-jalan... #Plak! *Len itu Vocaloid, oi!*

Kaito : Satu lagi, author ini mau coba-coba bikin Romance. Jadi, karena pengalaman dia yang kurang, pasti fic ini terkesan jelek, abal, hancur, ... *dihajar Ryu*

Ryu : Kalau Kaito_-senpai_ ngomong lagi, aku akan menghapus sebagian peran _senpai_! Yah, lupakan pembicaraan tadi. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah Aladin dari Walt Disney. Yang penting, mohon bantuannya agar wawasan Romance-ku bertambah. Selamat membaca~

* * *

**My Genie is My First Love**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media ; Story Ryu Kago**

**Warning(s) : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Romance kurang terasa, dll ;-)**

**.**

_Miku Hatsune, seorang gadis SMA menerima hadiah berupa kotak musik dari teman, Rin Kagamine. Tapi, ternyata muncul sesosok jin dari dalam kotak musik itu dan memberikan Miku 3 permintaan. Kira-kira, apa yang akan diminta oleh Miku?_

**.**

"_Otanjoubu omodetou, Miku-chan_!" seru semua anak di kelas 2-B. Yup, hari ini seorang anak bernama Miku Hatsune merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 tahun.

Kini, anak berambut _twintails_ itu hanya tersenyum di depan pintu kelas sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua teman-temannya itu.

"_Arigatou, minna_!" katanya dengan nada riang.

Tentu saja, setiap gadis SMA pasti merasa senang dan bahagia ketika merayakan ulang tahun mereka yang ke-17 tahun. Karena, ketika mereka berusia 17 tahun, itu menandakan bahwa mereka sudah mulai memasuki usia dewasa.

Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis dengan pita putih besar di atas kepalanya yang usianya sebaya dengan Miku berlari mendekati Miku sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas bermotif indah.

Kertas pembungkus kotak tersebut dipenuhi dengan berbagai motif indah berwarna biru dan _tosca_. Sungguh perpaduan warna yang begitu serasi.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Cepat buka kado dariku itu!" seru gadis dengan pita putih besar itu.

"Hahaha... iya. Terima kasih, Rinny~" kata Miku kepada gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu sambil membuka kertas pembungkus kotak yang saat ini ada di tangannya.

Miku melepas perekat yang ada pada kertas pembungkus tersebut dan membukanya dengan perlahan-lahan dan sehati-hati mungkin. Kertas pembungkus itu begitu indah, sehingga siapapun tidak akan rela untuk merusaknya.

Miku tercengang melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak hadiahnya itu.

Itu adalah sebuah kotak musik yang sangat indah. Dengan motif yang sama dengan kertas pembungkusnya dan paduan warna _ocean blue_ dengan hijau _tosca_ yang tampak begitu serasi.

"Rin... ini..." Rin dan seluruh anak di kelas itu menunggu Miku menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu dengan hati berdebar-debar.

"Ini... sangat indah! _Arigatou, Rin-chan!_" seru Miku girang dan langsung memeluk Rin dengan erat.

Miku dan Rin saling bertatapan dan tersenyum satu sama lain sambil tertawa pelan.

"Aku senang kalau kamu menyukainya," kata Rin dengan nada gembira.

Miku pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Semua orang di kelas pun menghela nafas lega melihat senyuman Miku.

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi? Apa kau tidak mau mencoba menyalakannya, Miku_-chan_?" celetuk seorang gadis berambut hijau secara tiba-tiba.

Miku menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan tersenyum manis.

"Iya, benar juga, Gumi_-chan_." Setelah berkata demikian, Miku pun memutar tuas yang ada di salah satu sisi kotak musik tersebut.

Lalu, Miku membuka penutup dari kotak musik tersebut, dan alunan musik yang merdu dan indah pun memenuhi ruangan kelas saat itu juga.

Di dalamnya, sepasang miniatur kecil yang menyerupai gadis berambut _twintails _berwarna _tosca_ dengan gaun putih dan pemuda dengan rambut _ocean blue_ dengan pakaian yang menyerupai pangeran menari mengitari bagian dalam kotak musik tersebut. Pasangan miniatur tersebut tampak begitu serasi dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Hey, Miku..." panggil Rin sambil masih terus menikmati alunan musik dari dalam kotak musik tersebut.

"_Nani_?"

"Entah kenapa, aku mulai berpikir bahwa gadis miniatur ini sangat mirip denganmu. Dan, tampaknya pemuda miniatur ini adalah pasangan hidupmu di masa depan..." kata Rin sambil tertawa kecil.

Seketika itu juga, Miku merasa wajahnya mulai memanas.

"_U-Urusai!_" seru Miku dengan wajah yang merah padam. Dia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah agar tidak terlihat oleh Rin.

Rin pun menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil.

"Yah, mungkin saja seperti cerita-cerita yang ada di dalam buku dongeng. Seorang Putri yang bertemu dengan Pangeran pujaan hatinya. Sungguh romantis sekali!" kata Rin lagi. Perkataan Rin barusan telah 'sukses' membuat wajah Miku semakin memerah.

Untung saja ketika itu juga, bel masuk tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai langsung berbunyi. Sehingga semua anak segera kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, dan Rin tidak punya kesempatan untuk membuat Miku semakin _blushing_.

**.**

**Skip Time**

**.**

Saat ini, dua orang gadis SMA berjalan pulang dengan beriringan menuju rumah mereka. Kedua gadis itu tidak lain adalah Miku dan Rin.

Miku membawa kotak musik hadiah dari Rin tadi dengan sebuah tas kecil, sehingga kotak musik itu tidak akan rusak karena tertindih buku.

Selama perjalanan dari sekolah menuju rumah yang bisa dibilang lumayan jauh, mereka terus mengobrol dan membicarakan berbagai macam topik pembicaraan.

"Miku, tapi tadi aku serius loh! Aku benar-benar berpikir kalau mungkin miniatur pemuda yang ada di kotak musik itu adalah pasangan hidupmu di masa depan," kata Rin dengan santai. Miku pun segera menoleh ke arah Rin dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ayolah, Rin. Itu tidak mungkin. Dia kan hanya sebuah miniatur kecil..." kata Miku dengan tujuan menghindari ucapan-ucapan Rin yang mungkin terlalu terus terang.

"Hahaha... iya, _gomen ne_... Habis tampaknya kau sangat serasi dengan pemuda miniatur itu. Andai saja dia benar-benar ada di dunia ini, pasti aku akan mendukung hubungan kalian!" kata Rin lagi dengan semangat.

Bahkan Miku yang melihatnya saja langsung _sweatdrop_.

'_Mimpi apa aku ini sampai punya teman seperti ini..._' katanya dalam hati.

Tidak lama setelah itu, mereka sampai di depan rumah Rin. Rin pun membuka pagar rumahnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Miku.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Miku_-chan_!" seru Rin sambil terus melambaikan tangan pada Miku.

"Sampai jumpa besok juga, Rinny!" sahut Miku sambil membalas lambaian tangan Rin dengan lambaian tangan juga.

Jarak rumah Miku tidak jauh lagi, kira-kira hanya sekitar 3 blok dari rumah Rin tadi.

Miku pun terus berjalan menuju rumahnya sendiri sambil merenungkan kata-kata Rin tadi.

"_... Habis tampaknya kau sangat serasi dengan pemuda miniatur itu."_ Kata-kata Rin tadi terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Miku pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Tapi, kemudian dia mulai terdiam.

'_Apa benar yang dikatakan Rin tadi? Entah kenapa... hatiku merasa senang..._' katanya dalam hati. Tanpa dia sadari, wajahnya mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Akhirnya Miku sampai di depan sebuah rumah besar dengan cat putih dan pagar yang menjulang tinggi.

Miku pun segera merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Miku memasukan kunci tersebut ke dalam lubang kunci yang ada pada pagar tersebut.

Diputarnya kunci tersebut, dan pagar yang besar dan tinggi itu pun terbuka. Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu, Miku segera mengunci pagarnya kembali.

"Aku pulang!" serunya sambil masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Ternyata, rumah besar itu adalah rumah Miku sendiri. Tidak diragukan lagi, Miku berasal dari keluarga yang terbilang kaya.

"Selamat datang, Miku. Kau pulang telat hari ini..." sapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah ibunda Miku.

"_Gomenesai_, tadi aku ada jadwal piket." Miku menjawab sambil melepas sepasang sepatu yang dikenakan kedua kakinya itu, dan menaruhnya di dalam rak yang terbuat dari kayu.

Lalu, diliriknya jam di dinding rumahnya itu.

'_Pukul 5 sore..._' katanya dalam hati. Miku pun segera menaiki tangga rumahnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Di dalam kamarnya, Miku mengeluarkan kotak musik pemberian Rin tadi dan memutar tuasnya. Penutup kotak tersebut pun dibuka, dan sekali lagi alunan musik yang indah dan merdu keluar dari kota musik itu.

Sekali lagi, sepasang boneka miniatur kecil yang ada di dalamnya ikut menari diiringi alunan musik yang indah.

Saat Miku sedang terlena pada keindahan alunan musik pada kotak musik tersebut, ibunya memanggilnya untuk segera turun ke bawah.

"Miku! Makan malam sudah siap!" seru ibunya sehingga membuyarkan lamunan Miku.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" balas Miku sambil menyimpan kembali kotak musiknya, dan segera turun ke bawah.

Ketika sampai di bawah, sekali lagi Miku mendapat sebuah kejutan kecil, tapi kali ini dari keluarganya.

"_Otanjoubu omodetou, Miku-chan_! Hari ini, ayo kita rayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke-17 ini!" seru kakaknya tercinta, Mikuo Hatsune. Miku hanya tersenyum melihat keluarga yang begitu disayanginya begitu memperhatikannya seperti ini.

"Iya, _arigatou_!" seru Miku dengan dihiasi senyuman.

Ibu dan ayah Miku, Miku, dan Mikuo pun segera berjalan menuju meja makan. Di atas meja makan tersebut sudah terhidang berbagai makanan yang lezat.

"Ibu memasak ini sendiri?" tanya Miku setengah terkejut ketika melihat hidangan yang sudah seperti layaknya restoran bintang 5 di atas meja makan.

"Iya, dong! Ini kan ulang tahun putri ibu tercinta. Jadi, ibu pasti akan membuat masakan yang spesial pula!" jawab ibunya dengan nada bangga.

Keluarga Hatsune itu pun duduk di atas kursi dan saling mengucapkan selamat makan, dan segera mulai memakan hidangan lezat di atas meja.

"Miku, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya ayahnya di tengah-tengah keheningan suasana makan. Miku pun menoleh ke arah ayahnya.

"Baik, hari ini aku juga mendapat kejutan dari teman-teman di kelasku. Lalu Rin juga memberiku hadiah yang menarik!" jawab Miku panjang lebar. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Miku.

"Lalu? Bukankah kamu sudah berusia 17 tahun? Apakah kamu tidak berniat mencari seorang kekasih?" tanya Mikuo tanpa basa-basi lagi. Hampir saja Miku tersedak mendengar pertanyaan langsung dari kakaknya itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Miku pada kakaknya yang saat ini sedang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. Tanpa Miku sadari, wajahnya mulai memerah dan tampangnya mulai menyerupai gadis _tsundere_.

"Ayolah, Miku_-chan_. Kamu tentu sudah punya orang yang kau cintai, bukan?" tanya Mikuo lagi. Kali ini wajah Miku benar-benar sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"T-tidak!"

"Pasti iya, wajah merahmu itu buktinya!"

"Sudah! Diam kau, Teto!" Yah, kali ini wajah Mikuo yang memerah. Teto adalah kekasih Mikuo. Mereka jadian kira-kira setahun yang lalu pada saat kampus tempat Mikuo menimba ilmu mengadakan karyawisata.

Orang tua kakak beradik ini hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kedua anak mereka yang sudah sangat sering beradu mulut ini.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan berdebat terus begini..." kata ibu mereka. "Dan kau, Miku. Kau masih SMA, ada baiknya kalau kau serius untuk menjalankan tugasmu sebagai pelajar terlebih dahulu." Mereka pun membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Miku pun meletakan kedua sumpit yang dipakainya tadi dan bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih makanannya." Miku pun berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Aku juga," kata Mikuo dan menyusul adiknya menaiki tangga, dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Orang tua mereka hanya terdiam melihat sikap kedua anaknya itu.

"Dasar anak muda," kata mereka sambil saling tersenyum lebar.

Di dalam kamarnya, Miku kembali duduk di atas kasurnya sambil menatap kotak musik yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya.

"Kotak musik ini benar-benar indah..." bisik Miku pelan sambil terus menatap kotak musik itu dengan penuh kekaguman.

Diputarnya tuas itu sekali lagi, dan dibukanya penutup kotak musik itu.

Dan sekali lagi, musik yang indah mengalun memenuhi ruang kamar Miku. Tapi, tiba-tiba muncul sekumpulan asap berwarna biru dari dalam kotak musik itu.

Miku pun memejamkan matanya dan menahan nafasnya untuk menghindar dari akibat keracunan oleh asap biru itu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Miku pun mulai membuka matanya, dan kini dia melihat sesosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut _ocean blue_, seperti pemuda miniatur yang ada di dalam kotak musik tersebut.

"M-m-ma... MALIN-" seruan Miku terhenti karena kini tangan pemuda itu menutup erat mulutnya.

"Tenanglah, Nona..." kata pemuda itu. "Saya adalah Kaito, jin yang berasal dari dalam kotak musik ini."

Lalu, pemuda yang bernama Kaito itu membungkuk hormat di hadapan Miku.

"Saya akan mengabulkan 3 permintaan anda, Nona Miku." Miku tercekat mendengar perkataan Kaito.

'_Dari mana dia tahu namaku?_' batinnya dalam hati.

Miku terus menatap sosok Kaito yang kini membungkuk hormat di hadapannya. Rambut _ocean blue_-nya yang indah dan wajahnya yang tampan, juga tubuhnya yang tinggi dan pundaknya yang lebar... benar-benar merupakan sosok lelaki impian setiap wanita, tak terkecuali Miku.

"Sepertinya anda perlu bukti, Nona Miku." Kaito pun mengeluarkan selembar kain yang menyerupai karpet entah dari mana, dan menggelarnya di atas lantai.

Karpet itu pun memiliki corak dan motif yang sama dengan motif pada kertas pembungkus tadi dan kotak musik itu. Paduan warna biru dan _tosca_ yang serasi pun juga menghiasi karpet tersebut.

"Naiklah ke atas karpet ini," kata Kaito. "Saya akan membuktikan bahwa saya adalah jin sungguhan."

Miku pun naik ke atas karpet itu dengan ragu-ragu, lalu duduk di atasnya. Setelah itu Kaito duduk di atas karpet itu juga, tepatnya di depan Miku, dan perlahan-lahan karpet itu mulai naik dan terbang keluar jendela.

Miku memeluk pinggang Kaito seerat mungkin agar tidak jatuh dari atas karpet terbang ini. Dirasakan angin semilir yang berhembus meniup wajah dan rambutnya.

Kaito pun menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Miku, dan tersenyum tipis.

_DEG!_

Jantung Miku berdetak cepat saat melihat senyuman indah dari sosok jin bernama Kaito ini.

Mungkin, Kaito tidak pantas jika disebut sebagai jin. Dia lebih pantas disebut sebagai... Pangeran...

"Saya akan menunjukan berbagai keindahan dunia kepada anda, Nona Miku."

Kaito pun menuntun karpet tersebut untuk naik semakin tinggi, dan terus semakin tinggi, hingga tanpa terasa karpet itu kini telah membawa Miku dan Kaito hingga menembus awan.

Miku pun mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh awan putih yang tampak seperti kapas.

"Wah, basah!" seru Miku ketika menyadari tangannya basah oleh embun saat menyentuh awan tersebut. Kaito tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Miku yang seperti anak kecil.

"Tentu saja, Nona Miku. Awan kan terbentuk dari uap air..." jelas Kaito sambil mengeluarkan suara tawa yang tertahan.

"Tidak kau beri tahu aku juga sudah tahu, kok!" kata Miku ketus... atau lebih tepat bila dikatakan _tsundere_.

Sebenarnya tanpa Kaito sadari, sedari tadi wajah Miku sudah sangat merah, semerah tomat.

Miku mendekatkan wajahnya ke pakaian yang dikenakan Kaito. Diciumnya aroma khas dari jin itu sampai puas. Tanpa dia sadari, wajahnya sudah kembali memerah.

'_Kurasa..._' batinnya dalam hati. '_Aku menyukai Kaito..._'

**.**

Saat ini, mereka berdua sudah kembali ke kamar Miku. Miku duduk di atas kasurnya, sedangkan Kaito berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jadi..." kata Kaito. "Apakah anda sudah memutuskan permintaan pertama anda, Nona Miku?"

Miku berpikir sejenak. Dia merasa belum memutuskan apa yang akan dia minta, jadi mungkin sebaiknya dia terus menyimpan ketiga permintaannya itu.

Miku pun mendesah pelan. "Sepertinya belum..."

Kaito membalasnya dengan senyuman terindah yang pernah dilihat Miku dari seorang lelaki.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya akan kembali ke dalam kotak musik dulu. Anda bisa memanggil saya kapan saja hanya dengan menyalakan lagu pada kotak musik itu," kata Kaito. Perlahan-lahan sosoknya hilang terbawa kabut tipis yang berwarna kebiruan.

"Ah," kata-kata Miku tercekat karena sosok Kaito sudah menghilang seutuhnya.

Miku pun mengambil kotak musik itu dan menutupnya. Dipeluknya kotak musik itu erat-erat.

"_Arigatou_ atas malam yang indah ini. _Aishiteru..._" Setelah berkata demikian, Miku pun terlelap ke alam mimpi.

**.**

Keesokan paginya, Miku berjalan menuju sekolah dengan lemas. Bagaimana tidak? Semalam dia tidur larut malam, mungkin karena terlalu lama 'terbang' bersama Kaito, sang jin dari kotak musik.

"Hei, Miku!" Miku menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Ternyata yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Rin.

"Hai, Rinny..." sapa Miku dengan nada tidak bersemangat. Melihat Miku yang tampak lemas, Rin pun menjadi kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Miku? Kenapa kau tampak lemas?" tanya Rin menggebu-gebu. Miku membalasnya dengan senyuman lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kurang tidur saja..."

"Tapi wajahmu pucat," kata Rin lagi.

Rin memegang dahi Miku dengan punggung tangannya. Panas.

Pasti semalaman berada di luar rumah dan terkena banyak angin malam yang dingin membuat Miku menjadi sakit.

"Kau sakit, Miku. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke rumah," kata Rin dengan nada prihatin. Tapi Miku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin. Aku masih bisa seko-" Tiba-tiba Miku jatuh pingsan sebelum dapat meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Hei, Miku!" panggil Rin panik. Untung saja saat itu, kebetulan Mikuo yang hendak berangkat ke kampusnya melewati jalan itu.

"Miku?" seru Mikuo kaget melihat adiknya yang ia sayangi jatuh pingsan di pinggir jalan.

"Mikuo-senpai, tolong antar Miku pulang ke rumah! Suhu tubuhnya sangat panas saat ini," pinta Rin yang masih panik.

Mikuo pun segera berlari menuju Rin dan Miku, lalu memegang dahi adiknya dengan punggung tangannya. Mikuo merasakan apa yang tadi Rin rasakan. Panas.

"Rin, tolong bantu aku membawa tas Miku. Aku akan menggendongnya pulang!" seru Mikuo dengan panik. Rin pun menuruti perkataan Mikuo dan segera mengangkat tas Miku yang tadi terjatuh saat pemiliknya jatuh pingsan.

'_Sigh... pantas saja tadi dia tampak lemas saat sarapan..._' batin Mikuo dalam hati.

**.**

Miku kini terbaring di atas kasurnya.

Ketika ia sudah sadar dari pingsannya, dia pun langsung melihat wajah Mikuo dan Rin yang sedang menunggunya siuman di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Rin... _Nii-chan_..." bisik Miku lirih. Mikuo pun segera menenangkannya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, sebaiknya kamu beristirahat dulu, Miku_-chan_." Mikuo berkata sambil mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Tapi... kalian bolos?" tanya Miku lagi. Mikuo dan Rin mengangguk dengan serempak.

"Demi sahabatku yang terbaik, aku rela bolos dan menerima omelan Kiyoteru-sensei besok!" kata Rin riang, tapi nadanya terkesan tegas. Miku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Rin.

"Hahaha... _Arigatou_, Rinny~" kata Miku.

Jangan heran bila kedua orang tua Miku dan Mikuo tidak ada saat ini. Mereka sedang bekerja di luar kota, dan berangkat tadi pagi, sehingga tidak mungkin bisa menemani Miku saat ini.

Mikuo pun melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

"Sudah hampir pukul 9. Sebaiknya aku segera berangkat ke kampus, karena pelajaran akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Rin, tolong jaga Miku, ya!" kata Mikuo. Dia pun langsung berlari cepat menuju kampusnya setelah melihat anggukan kepala dari Rin.

Setelah suara langkah kaki Mikuo tidak terdengar lagi oleh mereka berdua, Rin pun menoleh ke arah Miku.

"Miku," kata Rin. "Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh sakit tiba-tiba pagi ini? Rasanya kemarin kau masih sehat-sehat saja,"

Miku terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan langsung dari Rin. Miku menghela nafasnya perlahan.

'_Mana mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa semalam aku terkena terlalu banyak angin malam karena terbang menggunakan karpet ajaib bersama jin dari dalam kotak musik? Aku harus mencari alasan lain..._'

"Miku?" panggil Rin sekali lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya masuk angin karena lupa menutup jendela kamarku semalam," jawab Miku dengan dihiasi senyuman palsu. Baru kali ini dia berbohong pada sahabat terbaiknya ini.

"Oh, begitu... Baiklah, lain kali aku akan selalu mengingatkanmu menutup jendela kamarmu dengan e-mail!" seru Rin sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Miku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan temannya yang begitu perhatian padanya itu. Betapa beruntungnya ia mendapat sahabat yang begitu baik seperti Rin.

Hari itu, Rin menemani Miku di kamarnya sampai Mikuo pulang dari kampusnya.

Rin terus menceritakan kejadian-kejadian lucu yang pernah ia alami untuk membuat Miku merasa terhibur.

Tapi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba topik pembicaraan mereka berpindah ke masalah lain.

"Miku," panggil Rin. Entah kenapa suaranya terdengar sedikit cemas.

"Ada apa, Rinny?"

"Apa menurutmu... aku gadis yang cantik dan manis?" tanya Rin dengan langsung. Tentu saja Miku sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Rin tadi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena..." jawab Rin. "Aku menyukai seseorang..."

Tiba-tiba terjadi keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Rin dengan wajahnya yang memerah, dan Miku dengan matanya yang terbelalak terkejut.

Tapi, tiba-tiba keheningan itu terpecah karena suara gelak tawa Miku.

"Wah, Rin! Ternyata kau sudah besar, ya!" seru Miku sambil tertawa keras. Rin yang mendengarnya langsung mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal, yaitu memajukan bibirnya 3... ah, bukan... 5 centi.

"Itu tidak lucu! Aku serius!" Miku menatap wajah serius Rin. Miku pun mulai menghentikan tawanya, dan berganti dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, bersediakah Nona-Daughter-of-Evil ini memberitahu sang Daughter-of-Green ini siapa orangnya?" tanya Miku sehingga membuat wajah Rin kembali memerah.

"Dia..." kata Rin setengah berbisik. "Rinto Kagami, dari kelas 2-A..."

Lagi-lagi terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Tapi kali ini yang memecah keheningan itu adalah teriakan nyaring yang keluar dari mulut kecil Rin.

"Jangan diam saja! Bantu aku, dong!" katanya setengah berteriak. Sontak wajah Rin langsung memerah setelah berkata demikian.

Miku pun kembali tertawa melihat sifat Rin yang entah _tsundere_ atau pemalu.

"Iya, pasti akan kubantu! Yang penting, nyatakan dulu perasaanmu padanya!" seru Miku dengan semangat.

Tepat pada saat itu juga, kakak Miku yang kita panggil Mikuo itu pun pulang dari kampusnya, dan langsung masuk ke kamar adiknya, Miku Hatsune.

Kedatangan Mikuo itu pun langsung disambut oleh Miku dan Rin.

"Kok tumben _nii-chan_ pulang cepat?" tanya Miku ketika melihat sosok kakaknya yang tampak sangat lelah.

"Tentu saja karena khawatir padamu! Aku ijin untuk pulang lebih cepat," jawab Mikuo sambil menaruh tasnya di atas meja belajar Miku.

Lalu, Rin pun minta ijin untuk turun ke bawah untuk memasakan makan malam.

Biasanya, Miku-lah yang memasak saat tidak ada orang tua mereka di rumah. Tapi, berhubung saat ini Miku sedang sakit dan kebetulan Rin sedang ada di sini, maka Rin bersedia membantu memasakan makan malam untuk mereka.

Miku menatap punggung kakaknya yang kini sedang duduk di sampingnya untuk menemaninya.

"_Nii-chan_," panggil Miku. Mikuo pun menoleh ke arah Miku.

"_Gomenesai_... aku sudah merepotkanmu," kata Miku lagi. Mikuo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus.

"_Daijoubu, Miku-chan_." Mikuo pun mengelus puncak kepala Miku dengan halus, lalu pergi ke luar kamar.

Miku kembali menatap sosok Mikuo. Sebenarnya, di dalam hatinya timbul rasa bersalah karena ia merasa telah begitu merepotkan kakaknya itu.

'_Aku tidak boleh sakit terus...Kalau aku sakit, yang lain akan jadi repot!_' batinnya dalam hati.

Lalu diam-diam Miku turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

Ditelusurinya setiap sudut meja tersebut dengan pandangannya, seakan sedang mencari sebuah barang hilang yang sangat kecil.

Setelah ia menemukan benda 'itu', dia pun meraihnya dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Benda 'itu' adalah sebuah kotak musik dengan motif dan corak yang indah, yaitu kotak musik pemberian Rin.

Miku pun memutar tuas yang ada di salah satu sisi kotak tersebut dengan perlahan, tapi pasti. Lalu ia membuka penutup yang ada pada kotak musik itu.

Seperti biasa, alunan musik yang indah pun kembali memenuhi ruangan. Lalu kepulan asap berwarna biru pun juga mulai keluar dan memenuhi ruang kamar.

Setelah asap itu mulai menghilang, nampak sosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut _ocean blue_. Dia adalah Kaito, sang jin yang berasal dari dalam kotak musik dan berjanji akan mengabulkan 3 permintaan Miku.

"Anda memanggil saya, Nona Miku?" tanya Kaito dengan ramah sambil membungkukan badannya. Miku pun tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Kaito, kurasa aku siap mengutarakan permintaan pertamaku..." kata Miku dengan yakin.

"Dan saya juga siap melayani anda,"

_Blush!_ Wajah Miku langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan.

"Y-yah... aku ingin agar aku tidak pernah merepotkan Mikuo _nii-chan_ dan semua orang lagi," kata Miku dengan nada yang dibuat berani.

Kaito pun menganggukan kepalanya dan menjentikan jarinya.

Dalam sekejap, Miku merasakan tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan dan segar.

Saat dia hendak memegang dahinya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, tangan Kaito lebih cepat dan Kaito-lah yang saat ini memegang dahi Miku.

Tak dielakan lagi, wajah Miku langsung memerah seperti tomat.

"Sepertinya suhu tubuh anda sudah menurun..." kata Kaito pelan. Miku langsung tersentak mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan.

"D-dari mana kau tahu aku sedang sakit?" tanya Miku terkejut. Kaito pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Miku _melting_.

"Tentu saja saya tahu segala kondisi majikan saya yang cantik ini," jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum. Wajah Miku langsung memerah, bahkan mungkin sudah lebih merah daripada tomat. Hatinya pun langsung luluh mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan.

'_C-cantik...?_'

"Ya, anda adalah majikan tercantik dan termanis yang pernah saya miliki selama ini." Ucapan Kaito kali ini telah 'sukses' membuat Miku _blushing_ berat. Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang, mungkin degupan jantungnya itu dapat sampai di telinga Kaito.

"Karena..." kata Kaito. "Selama ini majikan saya adalah laki-laki,"

.

.

.

GUBRAK!

Miku langsung _speechless_ mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan.

Tiba-tiba muncul aura gelap di sekitar Miku. Siapa yang tidak kecewa setelah mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan?

"Nona Miku?" Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus mengakui bahwa jin yang satu ini tidak begitu cerdas dan tanggap. Buktinya saja, dengan mudahnya dia tadi berkata demikian.

'_Sudah kuduga... tidak mungkin orang setampan Kaito menyukaiku..._' batin Miku dalam hati dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

"Apakah anda sudah berpikir untuk mengatakan permohonan anda yang kedua?" tanya Kaito dengan santai. Sepertinya dia belum juga menyadari perasaan Miku yang sebenarnya.

Tapi, Miku tida menjawab pertanyaan Kaito. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Kaito bingung.

"Nona Miku...?" Tapi Miku tetap saja tidak menghiraukan panggilan Kaito. Kaito pun hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, saya akan kembali ke dalam kotak musik..." kata Kaito setengah berbisik. Perlahan-lahan sosoknya pun menghilang bersama dengan kabut yang berwarna kebiruan.

Setelah sosok Kaito sudah menghilang seluruhnya pun Miku tetap terdiam dengan aura gelap yang suram.

"Kaito..." bisiknya lirih. Dia terdiam sebentar, lalu mengambil kotak musik itu. Ditatapnya kotak musik itu sejenak.

"Dasar... DASAR BAKAAA!" Miku pun melempar kotak musik itu dengan penuh emosi. Untung saja kotak musik itu jatuh di atas bantal, sehingga tidak ada kerusakan pada kotak musik itu.

"Hah... hah..." Nafas Miku jadi tidak beraturan karena begitu marah.

Tapi tidak disangka-sangka, dia mengambil kembali kotak musik itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

'_Tapi, aku tetap menyukaimu..._' katanya dalam hati sambil terus memeluk kotak musik itu. Tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya pun kembali memerah.

"Miku_-chan_! Makanan sudah siap!" seru Mikuo yang langsung membuka pintu kamar adiknya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Tiba-tiba terjadi keheningan di ruangan ini lagi.

Mikuo melihat Miku yang sedang memeluk kotak musik pemberian Rin dengan wajah memerah dengan tatapan terkejut.

Miku menatap Mikuo sambil terus memeluk kotak musik itu tanpa menyadari bahwa wajahnya sedang dalam keadaan merah padam.

"Miku... kau..." kata Mikuo terbata-bata dengan nada sedikit ngeri. "Kau... jangan-jangan kau... yuri...?"

Lagi-lagi terjadi keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Mikuo dengan tatapannya yang terlihat ketakutan, dan Miku dengan tatapan seorang pembunuh.

"_Nii-chan_ jangan bercanda! Siapa suruh masuk ke kamar orang lain tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" seru Miku penuh emosi.

Awalnya Mikuo tampak ketakutan melihat adiknya yang penuh amarah, tapi perlahan wajahnya mulai menjadi terlihat gembira.

"Kau sudah sehat, Miku_-chan_? Syukurlah!" serunya senang sambil berlari dan memeluk Miku dengan erat.

Miku pun membalas pelukan kakaknya itu dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak akan merepotkan _nii-chan_ lagi..." bisiknya di dekat telinga kakaknya itu.

Akhirnya kedua Hatsune bersaudara itu pun turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan malam.

Di bawah, Rin sudah menunggu mereka dengan makanan yang terlihat lezat. Tidak disangka, ternyata Rin cukup mahir dalam hal memasak.

Malam itu, mereka pun makan malam bersama dengan Rin. Ternyata masakan yang dibuat Rin tidak kalah enak dengan masakan yang dibuat Miku.

"Miku," panggil Rin. "Kau benar-benar sudah sembuh?"

Miku pun menatap wajah Rin yang terlihat cemas, dan mulai tersenyum.

"Iya, aku benar-benar sudah sehat, kok!" jawab Miku dengan semangat. Mikuo dan Rin saling berpandangan dengan heran.

Siapa yang tidak heran? Seorang gadis yang tadinya sakit sampai pingsan, tiba-tiba sehat kembali dan bisa makan banyak dan bicara dengan semangat.

Akhirnya, hari itu pun Rin menginap di rumah Miku agar selalu siaga apabila Miku kembali sakit.

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.  
**

* * *

Ryu : Yay~ Chapter 1 selesai! XD

Miku : *lihat jumlah words* WHAT? 4000 LEBIH?

Ryu : Biasa aja kali, Miku_-chan_...

Miku : Biasanya kamu kalau ngetik selalu 2000-an per chapter, kan?

Ryu : Iya, entah kenapa di fic ini aku tidak bisa 'mengerem' tanganku... _Gomen ne_... Aku janji update chapter berikutnya akan cepat!

Kaito : Kasian kamu, author... katanya fic ini rencananya mau oneshoot, kan? Tapi saat lihat jumlah words sudah 6800-an, kau memotong fic ini jadi dua bagian...

Ryu : Iya, sungguh malang nasibku... Sudah fic ini amat sangat hancur, lagi... Ah, sudahlah! Yang penting... Review, please? ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Ryu : Yay~ Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan fic ini! XD

Miku : OI! BAKAGO! KATANYA JANJI UPDATE CEPAT, INI UDAH SEBULAN LEBIH! W(OAOW)

Ryu : Iya, gomen... habis tugas anak kelas 2 SMP ternyata luar biasa banyak... ._. Dan lagi, aku ketagihan menulis di FictionPress... jadi fic ini sempat terlantar... #Plak!

Rin : Sudah, lebih baik kita melihat lanjutan fic ini ^^'

Rinto : Dan melihat betapa romantisnya Rin dan aku~ XD

Rin : Rinto! /

Ryu : Sudahlah, biarkan mereka berdua bermesraan~ XD #Plak!Dor!Duak! O iya, arigatou kepada minna sekalian yang sudah review, favourite, dan alert~ Maaf karena updatenya lama... Akhir kata, selamat membaca~ ^^

* * *

**My Genie is My First Love**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media ; Story Ryu Kago**

**Warning(s) : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Romance kurang terasa, dll ;-)**

**.**

_Miku Hatsune, seorang gadis SMA menerima hadiah berupa kotak musik dari teman, Rin Kagamine. Tapi, ternyata muncul sesosok jin dari dalam kotak musik itu dan memberikan Miku 3 permintaan. Kira-kira, apa yang akan diminta oleh Miku?_

**.**

Keesokan paginya, di perjalanan menuju sekolah, Miku dan Rin kembali berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Mereka asyik mengobrol dan bercanda ria sambil tertawa sesekali.

"Rin, kapan rencananya kau mau menembak Rinto?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba. Sontak wajah Rin langsung merah padam.

Miku hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah manis Rin yang kini sudah berwarna merah bagai tomat.

"Umm... yah, secepatnya..." jawab Rin dengan ragu-ragu. Tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya pun bertambah merah sehingga membuat Miku tertawa kecil.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, mereka langsung berhadapan dengan orang yang tidak mereka duga sebelumnya.

Mereka bertemu dengan... Rinto Kagami!

Rin pun menjadi salah tingkah melihat sang pujaan hatinya berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Dia pun langsung segera bersembunyi di belakang Miku dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah! _Ohayou, Rinto-kun_!" sapa Miku sambil berusaha tersenyum manis. Lalu Miku menyikut Rin untuk memberi salam juga.

"Ng... O-_ohayou... Rinto-kun_..." kata Rin dengan terbata-bata.

Rinto pun membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman khas-nya yang telah berhasil membuat Rin _melting_.

"_Ohayou, Miku-chan..._" sapa Rinto. "_Ohayou_, Rinny..."

.

.

.

_DEG!_

'_R-Rinny...? Dia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu...?_' batin Rin dalam hati dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Sudah begitu, senyuman khas Rinto itu pun terus tersungging di wajahnya yang tampan sehingga membuat wajah manis Rin merah padam.

"Rin?" panggil Miku saat menyadari Rin terus mencengkram lengan kemeja seragam sekolahnya dengan erat.

Miku pun melihat wajah Rin yang terlihat sangat merah, lebih merah dari tomat.

Setelah Rinto sudah masuk ke kelasnya sendiri, barulah Rin mau melepaskan cengkramannya itu diiringi dengan suara gelak tawa Miku.

"Hahaha... dasar Rinny... kau harus berani, dong!" seru Miku sambil tertawa keras. Rin pun menggembungkan pipi kirinya pertanda bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Jangan tertawa! Daridapa kau tertawa terus, lebih baik kau bantu aku!" seru Rin dengan kesal. Miku pun mengusap ujung kepala Rin dengan gemas.

"Iya, Rinny~" jawabnya sambil tersenyum ke arah temannya itu.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ternyata belum ada murid lain yang berada di kelas. Ini merupakan kesempatan bagus untuk membahas hal-hal rahasia di antara mereka berdua.

"Rin," panggil Miku. "Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu tadi? Bukankah tadi itu hanya ada kita bertiga?"

Sebuah jitakan pun mendarat di kepala Miku.

"Kau ini tidak pikir, ya?" kata Rin dengan kesal. "Mana mungkin aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku kalau sedang ada orang lain di situ, walaupun orang itu adalah sahabat terbaikku..."

"Iya, iya... kali lain aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua..." jawab Miku diiringi dengan tawa yang tertahan.

Setelah itu, satu persatu anak di kelas pun datang, sehingga Miku dan Rin harus mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

**.**

Saat bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, Rin pun langsung menghampiri meja Miku seakan hendak mengabarkan suatu hal penting.

"Umm... Miku..." kata Rin dengan suara yang begitu pelan sehingga hampir tidak terdengar oleh Miku. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Rinto_-kun_ sekarang,"

Miku menatap Rin dengan tatapan terbelalak kaget. Siapa sangka Rin yang begitu pemalu bisa langsung memutuskan hal seperti ini?

"Yosh, kalau begitu aku akan membantumu, Rin_-chan_!" seru Miku dengan semangat. Rin pun tersipu malu melihat tingkah Miku barusan.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, mereka segera berjalan ke luar kelas dan berjalan menuju kelas 2-A, kelas tempat di mana Rinto Kagami berada.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas yang di tertera tulisan '2-A', Rin langsung meneguk ludahnya dan Miku pun menepuk pundak Rin untuk menenangkannya.

Mereka berdua pun melirik ke dalam kelas 2-A, dan di sana hanya ada Rinto Kagami! Betapa beruntungnya mereka saat itu!

Rin pun kembali meneguk ludahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat wajah Rinto yang memesona saat sedang membaca buku.

"Ayo, Rinny! Kau pasti bisa!" seru Miku dengan semangat, tapi tetap mengatur volume suaranya agar tak terdengar oleh Rinto.

Rin pun melangkah masuk dengan ragu-ragu. Dimainkan jarinya pertanda bahwa ia sedang gugup dan gelisah.

"R-Rinto_-kun_..." panggil Rin. Rinto pun menoleh saat mendengar suara panggilan Rin. Rin kembali meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi.

"Ada apa, Rinny?" _Blush!_ Wajah Rin langsung memerah saat mendengar kata-kata Rinto barusan.

Memang, yang selama ini memanggilnya 'Rinny' hanya Miku. Siapa sangka kalau seorang Rinto Kagami, sang pujaan hati Rin juga memanggilnya begitu?

"Ng... A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..." kata Rin lagi dengan terbata-bata. Rinto pun memutar tubuhnya sehingga saat ini ia dan Rin dapat saling berhadapan.

"Katakanlah," kata Rinto sambil tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang cukup panas untuk membuat Rin kembali _melting_.

"A-aku..." kata Rin dengan wajah memerah dan jantung berdebar-debar. Rin pun kembali meneguk ludah untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"_Daisuki desu, Rinto-kun_!" kata Rin lantang dengan wajah merah padam.

Mata Rinto terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Rin barusan. Sementara itu, sang gadis dengan pita putih di kepalanya itu menunggu jawaban dari Rinto dengan hati berdebar-debar.

Rinto pun menundukan kepalanya.

"_Gomenesai_..." kata Rinto pelan. "Aku... tidak merasakan apapun terhadapmu..."

Mata Rin terbelalak mendengar jawaban Rinto barusan. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

'_Aku... aku ditolak...?_'

Muncul titik-titik air mata di kedua mata _sapphire_ Rin yang masih memancarkan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus _shock._

Akhirnya, air mata pun tumpah dari kedua mata Rin dan membasahi kedua pipinya yang masih mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Rin segera berlari keluar dari kelas 2-A sambil terus menangis. Dia merasa begitu terpukul sehingga tidak menyadari saat dirinya sudah menabrak Miku hingga gadis _twintails_ itu hampir jatuh.

"Rin!" panggil Miku terhadap gadis yang saat ini sedang berlari tak tentu arah dengan berlinang air mata.

'_Sudah kuduga, gadis sepertiku tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan seorang laki-laki seperti Rinto..._' batin Rin dalam hati sambil terus berlari.

Air matanya terus mengalir dan membasahi wajah serta tangannya. Dia tidak peduli akan menjadi bahan tontonan semua anak yang melihatnya. Hatinya terlalu sakit saat ini untuk menanggapi semua pandangan yang tertuju padanya.

Sementara itu, Miku sedang berjalan mendekati Rinto yang sedang melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Rinto_-kun_..." panggil Miku. Rinto pun menoleh ke arah Miku.

"Kamu teman gadis yang bernama Rin Kagamine itu, kan? Ada apa?" tanya Rinto tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

_PLAK!_ Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Rinto.

"BAKA! Apa kamu tidak mengerti perasaan Rin?! Dia begitu mencintaimu! Paling tidak, hiburlah dia! Jangan hanya diam dan membaca buku seperti ini!" teriak Miku dengan penuh emosi.

Rinto hanya menatap Miku dengan mata terbelalak. Belum pernah ada orang, terutama gadis, yang berani membentaknya seperti itu. Apalagi...

"_Daisuki dayo_..." Rinto membisikan kata-kata itu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Miku_-chan_. Senyumanmu yang manis, rambut _tosca_-mu yang indah, mata hijaumu yang bersinar, kau begitu sempurna di mataku..." kata Rinto dengan pelan. "Tapi, nyatanya justru gadis itu yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, bukan kau."

Mata Miku terbelalak kaget. Ditatapnya wajah Rinto dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kau... serius?" tanya Miku memecah keheningan yang tadi terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Rinto pun mengangguk pelan.

"Iya,"

Miku pun terdiam mendengar jawaban Rinto tadi. Dia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam agar rona merah tipis yang ada di wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh Rinto.

Miku pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, Rinto_-kun_. Aku tidak bisa," kata Miku pelan. "Aku ingin temanku bahagia, dan aku tahu bahwa masih ada gadis lain yang lebih baik dariku. Seperti Rin..."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!" seru Rinto sambil bangkit berdiri. "Aku tidak mencintai gadis itu!"

_PLAK!_ Lagi-lagi sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Rinto, namun kali ini pipi kiri-nya lah yang menjadi sasaran tangan Miku.

Air mata Miku mulai mengalir dan membasahi wajahnya yang memerah. Bukan karena malu, namun karena marah.

"Jangan katakan hal itu lagi!" bentak Miku lagi. "Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi aku ingin temanku bahagia! Tolong, mengertilah perasaanku!"

Miku pun segera berlari ke luar kelas tanpa memedulikan tatapan Rinto yang masih kebingungan.

Dia segera mencari di mana Rin berada dengan bertanya pada setiap anak yang ia temui.

"Kalian lihat Rin?"

"Ya, tapi tadi. Tadi dia berlari sambil menangis, sekarang kami tidak tahu dia ada di mana." Miku menggeram kesal mendengar jawaban dari sekelompok anak kelas 3 yang ditemuinya.

'_Rinto... teganya kau membuat Rin menangis..._' geram Miku sambil menggertakan giginya.

Karena tidak ada yang tahu di mana Rin berada saat ini, Miku pun segera berlari menuju ke tempat yang biasa didatangi oleh Rin.

.

.

.

Yaitu atap sekolah.

Siapa tahu Rin ada di sana?

Saat Miku sudah tiba di atas atap sekolah, dia melihat sebuah benda berwarna putih yang melambai-lambai dari balik tembok yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Miku pun menyipitkan matanya. Benda putih itu terasa tidak asing di matanya.

Itu... PITA MILIK RIN!

Miku pun segera berlari menuju tembok tersebut dan mengintip di balik tembok tersebut.

Di sana, duduklah seorang gadis dengan pita putih besar di atas kepalanya.

Gadis itu terlihat sedang menangis tersedu-sedu dengan kedua lengan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"RIN!" seru Miku memanggil nama gadis yang sedang menangis di balik tembok itu.

Sang pemilik nama yang dipanggil oleh Miku itu pun segera menoleh ke arah asal suara yang memanggilnya tadi.

"M-Miku..." bisik Rin lirih memanggil nama sahabatnya itu. Dia menatap wajah Miku dengan kedua mata yang masih basah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini...?"

"Kau ini, Rin..." kata Miku sambil tersenyum manis. "Pita putih besar di kepalamu itu terlihat dari balik tembok yang tidak terlalu tinggi ini,"

Mata Rin terbelalak menyadari betapa cerobohnya dirinya. Bersembunyi tanpa menyadari bahwa pita putih besar yang bersandar di atas kepalanya itu terlalu besar untuk dapat disembunyikan di balik tembok yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Selain itu," kata Miku melanjutkan kalimatnya yang barusan. "Kita sahabat, kan? Jangan bersembunyi dariku. Ungkapkanlah dengan terbuka. Aku siap menjadi penghibur kapan saja untukmu, Rin."

Rin menatap wajah Miku, dan perlahan-lahan keluar titik-titik air mata dari kedua ujung mata Rin.

Pada akhirnya, gadis itu tidak lagi mampu menahan tangisnya. Dia memeluk Miku dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Miku memeluk sahabatnya yang sedang menangis itu dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Menangislah, Rin. Jangan simpan kesedihanmu sendirian," kata Miku dengan suara yang lembut.

Rin pun menatap Miku dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca, dan sisa-sisa menghapus air mata yang masih membasahi daerah di sekitar matanya dan wajahnya.

"_Arigatou, Miku-chan_. Aku sudah merasa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang," kata Rin sambil berusaha tersenyum. Tapi, tak lama kemudian senyuman itu pun pudar.

"Tapi, aku sudah tahu. Pasti aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan laki-laki seperti Rinto..." bisik Rin pelan dengan suara lirih.

Rin menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah kecewa. Aura muram keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Tentu saja Miku, sebagai sahabat terbaik Rin merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Rin sekarang.

'_Aku harus membantu Rin. Maaf Rinto, tapi aku ingin sahabatku bahagia._'

**.**

Saat bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering, Miku langsung berlari keluar kelas. Dia segera berlari pulang tanpa menunggu Rin dulu.

Tangannya yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di sebuah _handphone_ berwarna _tosca_.

**To : Rin_Kagamine**

**From : Miku_Neginegi**

**Hari ini aku harus pulang cepat. Maaf tidak bisa menunggumu, ya.**

Setelah mengirim e-mail barusan, Miku pun segera mempercepat langkah larinya.

Tidak lama kemudian, sampailah Miku di depan rumah besar dengan cat tembok berwarna putih yang telah kita ketahui sebagai rumah Miku.

"Aku pulang!" seru Miku sambil berlari masuk menerobos pintu rumahnya.

Rumahnya sepi, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Pasti kakaknya belum pulang dari kampusnya.

Miku pun menghela nafas pelan dan langsung naik ke lantai atas dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Di dalam kamarnya sendiri yang dipenuhi dengan warna hijau _tosca_ dan motif negi, Miku menatap setiap sudut yang ada di kamarnya.

Pandangannya pun langsung tertuju pada sebuah kotak musik berwarna biru dan _tosca_, yaitu kotak musik ajaib yang diberikan Rin sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Diambilnya kotak musik bermotif indah itu, dan digenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

'_Aku akan membantu hubungan Rin dengan Rinto..._' batinnya dalam hati sambil memutar tuas yang ada di salah satu sisi kotak musik itu.

Setelah memutar tuas tersebut beberapa kali, mungkin 5 kali, Miku pun membuka penutup kotak musik tersebut.

Setelah itu, sekali lagi alunan musik indah yang merdu pun memenuhi ruang kamar tersebut. Sepasang miniatur kecil yang ada di dalam kotak musik itu pun menari mengiringi alunan musik yang indah itu.

Perlahan-lahan, asap yang berwarna kebiruan pun kembali memenuhi kamar Miku. Dan, setelah Miku membuka matanya, dia pun kembali bertatapan mata dengan seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut _ocean blue_ yang tidak lain adalah jin yang bernama Kaito.

"Apakah anda sudah tidak marah lagi pada saya sehingga kembai memanggil saya ke sini, Nona Miku?" tanya Kaito sambil mengeluarkan senyuman indahnya. Tidak dielakan lagi, senyuman Kaito barusan pun kembali berhasil membuat Miku _blushing_.

"A-aku... akan mengatakan permohonan keduaku!" seru Miku dengan suara yang sengaja dibuatnya tinggi.

Saat mendengarnya, Kaito pun hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat kepada Miku.

"Katakanlah. Saya siap melaksanakan permohonan anda," kata Kaito lagi.

_BLUSH!_ Wajah Miku pun kembali memerah. Tapi, Miku menutupi wajahnya yang memerah itu dengan kedua tangannya sehingga Kaito tidak dapat melihatnya.

"A-aku... aku ingin agar Rin dan Rinto dapat menjadi pasangan kekasih!" seru Miku lantang dengan wajah memerah.

Mata Kaito pun terbelalak mendengar perkataan Miku.

"Apa... Nona Miku serius?" tanya Kaito dengan ragu-ragu. Miku pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan yakin.

Kaito menundukan kepalanya seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah," katanya. "Saya akan memenuhi permohonan anda,"

Miku mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukan. Perasaan senang sekaligus terkejut bercampur aduk di hatinya.

"Ah, ariga-" ucapan terima kasih Miku terputus karena saat ini bibir mungilnya ditahan oleh telunjuk Kaito.

"Tapi, permohonan anda yang satu ini memiliki syarat yang harus anda penuhi!" kata Kaito dengan senyuman andalannya yang menghiasi bibirnya. Dan seperti biasa, senyuman itu pun kembali dapat membuat Miku _melting_.

Sedetik kemudian, bibir Kaito pun telah 'mendarat' di bibir Miku. Yup, Kaito mencium Miku!

Kaito pun menjilat sedikit bibir bawah Miku sambil terus menatap wajah manis Miku. Sontak wajah Miku pun langsung memerah, lebih merah daripada tomat.

Selang beberapa menit, Kaito pun melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Miku. Sambil mengeluarkan senyuman andalannya, Kaito pun berkata.

"Syaratnya, saya meminta ciuman pertama anda. Maaf bila saya begitu lancang,"

Ketika mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan, wajah Miku pun semakin memerah. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, dan matanya mulai berair.

Karena begitu terkejut, Miku pun sampai tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya.

Mulut Miku yang terbuka lebar pun dikunci oleh telunjuk Kaito.

"Jangan melamun, karena sekarang saya akan mengabulkan permintaan anda."

Miku menatap wajah tampan Kaito sekali lagi.

"_A-arigatou_..." kata Miku pelan. Setelah ucapan Miku barusan, perlahan-lahan sosok Kaito pun menghilang bersama dengan kabut tipis yang berwarna kebiruan.

**.**

Esok harinya, saat Miku sedang berjalan ke sekolah bersama Rin, mereka pun bertemu dengan orang yang kemarin menolak Rin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rinto Kagami?

"Ayo ucapkan salam, Rin!" bisik Miku sambil menyikut tubuh Rin yang mungil. Rin pun melirik ke arah Rinto dengan ragu-ragu.

"_O-ohayou, Rinto-kun_..." bisik Rin lirih. Tak disangka_-_sangka, Rinto pun menoleh ke arah mereka berdua dan tersenyum manis.

"_Ohayou, _Rinny..." balas Rinto sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka, tepatnya ke arah Rin.

Wajah Rin pun memerah seketika saat melihat senyuman manis dari sang pujaan hatinya. Sepertinya Rin tetap mencintai Rinto, walaupun Rinto telah menolaknya.

Sementara itu, Miku hanya menatap pasangan R kuadrat itu dengan pandangan kosong.

'_Mengapa belum ada pengaruhnya, ya..._" batin Miku dalam hati.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua –Miku dan Rin– melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke sekolah bersama dengan Rinto. Dan tentu saja, selama dalam perjalanan yang bisa dibilang memakan waktu cukup lama itu wajah Rin mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Sementara itu, Miku tetap tidak melepaskan perhatian kepada pasangan R kuadrat tersebut.

'_Ayo, kapan sishirnya mulai bereaksi...?_' batin Miku lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga pun sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, yaitu sekolah.

Di persimpangan koridor sekolah yang pertama, mereka pun berhenti berjalan. Kenapa? Karena ini adalah persimpangan antara kelas Miku dan Rin dengan Rinto.

"_Sayonara, Miku-chan_. _Sayonara, _Rinny~" kata Rinto sambil berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Tangannya melambai kepada kedua gadis itu, dan senyumannya yang indah berhasil membuat wajah Rin semakin memerah.

Setelah sosok Rinto tidak lagi terlihat, mereka berdua –Miku dan Rin– pun berjalan ke lantai 2 sekolah, tempat di mana kelas mereka berada.

Diam-diam Miku terus melirik ke arah Rin. Sementara itu, Rin terus berjalan tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya terus menerus diamati oleh sahabatnya yang berambut _tosca_ itu.

Mereka pun masuk ke kelas mereka tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Miku segera duduk di atas kursinya, sedangkan Rin juga duduk di atas kursinya yang terletak di belakang Miku.

"Miku_-chan_..." tiba-tiba Rin memanggil Miku dengan suara lirih. Miku pun segera menengok ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa aku masih menyukai Rinto...? Padahal dia sudah menolakku..." kata Rin lagi.

Wajah Rin itu tampak memerah, dengan sedikit mimik-mimik kebingungan. Rin menghela nafas perlahan dan kembali menatap sahabatnya yang berambut _tosca_ itu.

"Apa aku masih punya harapan...?" Mata Miku terbelalak mendengar perkataan Rin barusan. Sebesar itukah perasaan Rin pada Rinto? Dia masih terus berharap, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah ditolak oleh Rinto.

Diam-diam Miku tersenyum tipis dan menatap sahabatnya itu. Walau hatinya penuh keraguan, Miku yakin bahwa Kaito pasti akan membantu sahabatnya ini.

'_Ya, kau masih punya harapan..._' batin Miku dalam hati sambil tersenyum menatap sahabatnya yang sedang mengalami cinta pertamanya... ah, tidak juga. Sebenarnya Rin sudah pernah mencintai seseorang, namun orang ternyata orang tersebut sudah memiliki kekasih. Siapa namanya? Itu tidaklah penting.

Yang diharapkan Miku hanya ini hanya satu. Semoga sahabatnya tidak lagi merasakan yang disebut 'patah hati' untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hari itu waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Tanpa terasa, bel masuk pelajaran dan bel istiraha pertama sudah berdering.

Guru yang mengajar di kelas pun merapikan buku-buku yang dibawanya dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

Sementara itu, Miku dan Rin sibuk mengambil dompet mereka, dan segera berjalan keluar kelas. Siapa yang mau menyia-nyiakan waktu istirahat yang begitu berharga?

Di saat Miku dan Rin berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang cukup panjang menuju kantin, tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah kaki di belakang mereka. Langkah kaki itu terdengar bagai orang yang sedang berlari dengan terburu-buru.

Langkah-langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat.

Pasangan sahabat itu pun segera menoleh ke belakang, dan tepat di saat itu juga, orang yang mengeluarkan suara langkah kaki itu langsung memeluk Rin erat.

Miku dan Rin tercengang. Orang itu adalah... Rinto!

"_Gomenesai_..." bisik Rinto pelan di telinga kiri Rin. "Aku terlambat menyadari bahwa aku juga mencintaimu. _Daisuki dayo, Rin-chan_..."

Mata Rin terasa berair mendengar kata-kata indah yang keluar dari bibir Rinto.

Wajah Rin pun memerah, lalu ia balas memeluk Rinto. Mereka berdua tidak peduli walaupun diperhatikan seluruh siswa yang sedang berada di sekitar koridor tersebut.

Mereka pun segera melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan saling bertatapan mata satu sama lain.

"Jadi... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Rin?" tanya Rinto setengah berbisik. Walau begitu, suaranya itu cukup keras untuk dapat didengar oleh Rin, Miku, dan seluruh anak yang ada di sana.

Mata Rin terbelalak terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa orang yang ia cintai kini mengatakan kalimat itu di hadapannya.

Dengan yakin dan wajah berseri, Rin pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya!"

Semua anak di sana, tak terkecuali Miku pun bertepuk tangan kencang setelah mendengar jawaban dari Rin. Barulah saat itu Rin dan Rinto menyadari bahwa mereka berdua sedang diperhatikan oleh semoa orang di sekitar koridor sekolah.

Sontak wajah pasangan R kuadrat ini pun langsung memerah menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan tadi terus diperhatikan oleh banyak orang.

Sementara itu, hati Miku terasa berbunga-bunga melihat sahabat baiknya yang ia sayangi dapat bahagia dan mendapatkan hati orang yang dicintainya.

'_Arigatou, Kaito... Kau telah membuat Rin bahagia..._' batin Miku dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan sahabatnya, Rin, yang baru saja resmi memiliki kekasih, yaitu Rinto.

Semoga hubungan mereka dapat berjalan dengan baik dan lancar...

**To be Continued**

* * *

Ryu : Akhirnya... TBC lagi~ ^^'

Miku : ... OI! Kamu sadar words fic ini berapa?! O.O

Ryu : Iya... kebanyakan lagi... ._. Dan sepertinya akan banyak typo...

Miku : Ya ampun... bagaimana bisa sampai 3000 lebih... terlalu... -.-

Ryu : Ini aku suah menahan _ aku tidak sanggup mengerem tanganku...

Rin : Sudah, sudah... *nepuk pundak Ryu* yang penting sekarang, semoga chapter depan bisa lebih wajar~ ;-)

Ryu : Iya, makasih Rin... :') Akhir kata, review please~


	3. Chapter 3

Ryu : Huwaaaaa TTATT Akhirnya fic ini bisa update juga...

Miku : *nepuk'' pundak Ryu* Udah, biasa aja kale -.-

Ryu : Maaf, _minna-san_! Ryu sudah tidak update berbulan bulan... gara-gara keasyikan gambar, fanfic jadi dilupain... T_T

Kaito : Yup, ini adalah last chapter dari fin ini :D Maaf kepanjangan, karena Ryu gak bisa nahan jarinya buat ngetik lebih singkat~

Len : Dan... aku muncul di fic ini! :DDD #bangga Walaupun cuma sebentar ._.

Ryu : Oke, sekian dulu ^_^ Selamat membaca~

* * *

**My Genie is My First Love**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media ; Story Ryu Kago**

**Warning(s) : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Romance kurang terasa, dll ;-)**

**.**

_Miku Hatsune, seorang gadis SMA menerima hadiah berupa kotak musik dari teman, Rin Kagamine. Tapi, ternyata muncul sesosok jin dari dalam kotak musik itu dan memberikan Miku 3 permintaan. Kira-kira, apa yang akan diminta oleh Miku?_

**.**

Miku menatap ke arah langit pagi yang indah. Langit biru yang dihiasi awan seputih kapas. Terlebih lagi dengan sinar lembut dari sang surya.

Hati Miku begitu bahagia pagi ini. Sahabat terbaiknya, Rin Kagamine, telah berhasil mendapatkan lelaki pujaan hatinya, Rinto Kagami.

Karena itulah pagi ini Miku berangkat sekolah sendirian. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu Rin dan Rinto yang pastinya ingin berjalan menuju ke sekolah berdua.

Tapi... tampaknya dugaan Miku salah...

"MIKU!" Miku pun segera menoleh ke arah di mana suara nyaring yang terdengar familiar itu berasal. Miku pun tersenyum ke arah sang pemilik suara.

"Ah, Rin_-chan_!" sapa Miku. "_Ohayou_!"

Anak berambut _honey blonde_ itu tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Miku.

"_Ohayou_!"

Di samping anak yang dipanggil Rin itu, berdirilah seorang pemuda tampan yang bisa dibilang sedikit mirip dengan Rin, dengan rambut _honey blonde_ dan beberapa jepit rambut yang menghiasi rambutnya, persis seperti Rin.

Anak itu tidak lain adalah Rinto Kagami, yang saat ini telah resmi menjadi kekasih Rin.

Rinto pun turut menyapa Miku dengan lembut.

"_Ohayou_, Miku_-chan_." Miku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman. "_Ohayou, _Rinto_-kun_!"

Miku pun melirik ke arah Rin, dan mengeluarkan seulas senyuman yang mungkin lebih pantas disebut sebagai sebuah seringai licik.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian, ya..." goda Miku sambil terus menyeringai. Wajah pasangan baru itu pun langsung merona layaknya buah arbei.

"T-tidak kok!" seru Rin dengan wajah _tsundere_-nya yang imut.

"Justru kami ingin berjalan bersamamu, Miku_-chan_." Rinto pun menarik tangan Rin untuk segera berjalan menyusul Miku yang saat ini sudah berada di depan mereka.

Miku tersenyum kecil menatap sepasang insan yang merupakan sahabatnya itu.

Saat itu juga, Miku merasa beruntung telah memiliki sahabat yang begitu baik, seperti mereka. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan ke sekolah mereka bersama-sama.

Perjalanan mereka dipenuhi oleh suara canda dan tawa. Miku dan Rin yang biasanya hanya berjalan berdua, kini disertai oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Rinto.

Rinto adalah anak yang cukup menarik. Candaannya selalu berhasil membuat tawa kedua gadis itu tergelak.

Di samping itu juga, Rinto merupakan lelaki yang cukup perhatian terhadap kekasihnya, Rin. Mereka berdua tampak begitu serasi dan bahagia. Miku pun turut senang melihat sahabat baiknya kini dapat tersenyum manis.

"Ah, aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu, Miku_-chan_..." kata Rin tiba-tiba. Miku pun mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap ke arah Rin dengan tatapan heran.

"_Nani_?"

"Ng... kau telah membantu hubunganku dengan Rinto, jadi... bisakah kau memberi tahu kami, siapa orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Rin dengan penuh harap. "Aku ingin balas membantumu, barangkali ada yang dapat kulakukan untukmu..."

Pertanyaan Rin itu telah sukses membuat wajah Miku merona. Di kepala Miku pun terbayang wajah Kaito seketika, sehingga tanpa ia sadari dia sudah kembali melamunkan sosok pria berambut _ocean blue_ yang ia cintai itu.

"Miku...?" Rin memanggil nama sahabatnya itu sekali lagi, dan membuat Miku tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ng... tidak ada kok!" jawab Miku berdusta. Tentu saja, karena jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai seorang jin, pasti Rin tidak akan percaya. Hanya orang bodoh yang mempercayai hal seperti itu.

Tapi, bukan sahabat namanya jika tidak menyadari dusta yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. Demikian pula dengan diri Rin.

"Bohong! Pasti ada! Ayo, katakan saja!" Rin mulai memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan imut. Wajahnya saat ini sungguh menggemaskan, sehingga Miku hampir saja mencubit pipi sahabatnya ini.

Rin memang gadis yang manis, tapi di sisi lain ia juga bisa menjadi gadis yang sangat perhatian dengan semua sahabatnya, khususnya sahabat karibnya yang kini berada di sisi kanannya, Miku.

"Ayolah, Miku_-chan_! Aku ingin membantumu juga," katanya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit merajuk.

Miku pun menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa melawan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Aku... menyukai seseorang... yang sepertinya tidak pantas untuk disebut sebagai 'manusia'," kedua mata Rin terbelalak kaget. Siapa yang tidak terkejut setelah mendengar erkataan Miku barusan?

"Ayolah Miku, jangan bercanda..."

"Aku tidak bercanda," wajah Miku menampakan keseriusan yang tersirat di dalam ucapannya. Mata Rin dan Rinto pun semakin membulat setelah mendengar penekanan yang diucapkan Miku begitu tegas.

Tapi, perlahan wajah pasangan 2R itu mulai melembut. Seulas senyuman tipis mulai merekah di bibir Rinto dan Rin.

"Kami akan tetap membantumu," ucap Rinto dan Rin bersamaan. Walaupun awalnya Miku kaget mendengar perkataan mereka berdua, tapi di saat itu juga ia merasa bahagia, karena menyadari bahwa persahabatan yang sedang dijalaninya saat ini sungguh indah.

.

Bel istirahat pertama sudah berbunyi, dan saat ini Miku dan kedua sahabatnya a.k.a Rinto dan Rin, sedang menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing di atas meja kantin.

Miku dengan sup negi-nya, Rin dengan _orange cake_-nya, dan Rinto dengan _smoothies_ jeruk yang dibelinya di kantin sekolah mereka yang memang cukup lengkap.

Di saat mereka bertiga sedang menikmati makanan dan minuman mereka masing-masing, Rin pun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi, sebenarnya 'makhluk' apa yang kau sukai itu, Miku?" tanya Rin dengan wajah _innocent_-nya yang begitu polos. Hampir saja Miku menyemburkan kuah sup negi yang berada di dalam mulutnya saat mendengar pertanyaan polos Rin.

Pertanyaan Rin itu memang mengandung sedikit sindiran, yang sepertinya tidak disadari oleh Rin sendiri.

Yah, kata 'makhluk' yang diucapkan Rin itu mengandung makna yang ambigu, bukan?

"Dia... seorang jin," jawab Miku dengan ragu-ragu. Dia takut kata-katanya ini akan disalah artikan oleh sahabatnya yang masih polos ini.

Tapi, sepertinya Rin mengerti. Terbukti dari tatapan matanya yang jadi membulat dan menampakan keterkejutannya atas ucapan Miku barusan.

"J-jin...?" ucap Rin dengan sedikit terbata-bata."Jin... yang seperti di film Aladin itu...?"

Miku mengangguk pelan mengiayakan, karena memang benar bahwa keberadaan Kaito mirip seperti makhluk biru besar yang ada di dalam dongeng Aladin.

Kedua matanya yang berwarna _sapphire_ itu menatap Miku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat didefinisikan. Yang pasti, dari dalam tatapannya itu dapat terlihat bahwa Rin ingin mengatakan '_Kau masih sehat, kan?_' pada Miku

Tapi, wajah Miku yang terlihat tegas menampakan dengan jelas keseriusan yang ada di dalam ucapannya.

"Memang sulit dipercaya, tapi sosok jin yang memiliki rambut _ocean blue_ yang lembut itu benar-benar telah membuatku jatuh hati kepadanya pada pandangan pertama..." ucap Miku dengan wajah merah merona.

Namun ucapannya terhenti seketika ketika melihat ekdpresi kedua sahabatnya yang menampakan wajah kekhawatiran dan keprihatinan pada Miku.

Tidak salah lagi, Rinto dan Rin menganggap Miku sudah tidak waras lagi, atau semacamnya.

"Ah, lupakan ucapanku barusan! Lupakan saja!" seru Miku dengan senyum keterpaksaan di bibirnya.

Namun, tampaknya pandangan kedua sahabat Miku itu tidak terlepas dari Miku.

Keringat dingin pun mengalir di pelipis Miku. Tatapan kedua sahabatnya semakin mendesaknya.

Namun, tatapan-tatapan itu pun mulai melembut dengan perlahan, dan berganti menjadi seulas senyuman lembut.

"Sudahlah, ceritakan saja, Miku." Rin dan Rinto pun melipat kedua tangan mereka di atas meja kantin yang berwarna kecoklatan itu diiringi helaan nafas Miku.

"Jadi..." Miku pun menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya dari awal. Kotak musik yang diterimanya dari Rin, lalu pertemuannya dengan Kaito, permohonannya yang pertama, namun ia tidak menceritakan permohonannya yang kedua.

"Jin yang bernama Kaito itu sangat tampan. Rambut birunya yang lembut dan kulit putih mulusnya itu telah menghipnotis mataku..." tanpa sadar, Miku telah terlena dengan bayangannya sendiri mengenai Kaito. Rinto dan Rin yang mendengarnya pun _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Um... Miku," panggil Rin. "Kau masih memiliki satu permohonan lagi, kan?"

Miku pun mengangguk.

"Lalu, mengapa tidak kau minta saja agar jin yang bernama Kaito itu mau menjadi kekasihmu?" ucapan Rin barusan berhasil Miku membeku. Miku merenungkan ucapan Rin barusan.

'_Benar juga..._' batin Miku dalam hati. '_Mungkin ini agak egois, tapi biarlah._' Entah ini baik atau tidak, tapi Miku sangat menginginkan Kaito agar menjadi miliknya.

Tapi... benarkah bahwa ini lebih penting dari segala apapun juga, untuk dijadikannya sebagai permohonan terakhirnya...?

_Piiip... piiip..._

Tiba-tiba _Handphone_ berwarna _tosca_ yang diletakan Miku ke dalam saku roknya bergetar. Miku pun merogoh sakunya dan mengambil _handphone_ itu.

Terlihat sebuah pesan masuk tanda bahwa ada _email_ baru yang dikirimkan kepadanya. Dengan wajah heran, Miku pun membuka _email_ tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

.

.

.

_DEG!_

Jantung Miku seakan berhenti saat membaca _email _tersebut. Kepalanya seakan kosong dan pikirannya runyam. Tubuhnya terasa kaku saat membaca kata-kata yang terlampir di _handhone_-nya itu.

"Miku...?" Rin pun memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan ragu-ragu.

Karena Miku tetap tak bergeming, Rin pun mengambil _handphone _yang masih digenggam Miku dan membaca isinya.

Mata Rin dan Rinto pun terbelalak saat membaca tulisan dalam _email_ tersebut.

**To : MikuMikuNegi**

**From : Teto_FranceBread**

**Miku**_**-chan**_**, maaf mengganggu kegiatan sekolahmu. Namun, Onee**_**-chan**_** harus menyampaikan berita ini kepadamu. Kakakmu, Mikuo baru saja mengalami musibah. Saat berangkat ke kampus tadi, ia tertabrak truk yang melintas tiba-tiba. Saat ini keadaannya sedang kritis. Cepat datang ke rumah sakit *****! Kakakmu sangat membutuhkanmu!**

_Email _dari Teto Kasane, kekasih Mikuo itu berhasil membuat Rinto dan Rin turut membeku.

Mikuo... kecelakaan.

Perlahan-lahan mata Miku mulai berkaca-kaca, dan air mata pun turun dari kelopak matanya.

Irisnya yang indah dan bening kini menjadi suram dan berair dengan air mata yang menggenang di matanya.

Perlahan-lahan air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk mata Miku. Membasahi wajahnya, dan dilampiaskan dengan raungan isak tangis.

"Huaaa... N_-nii-chan_... Huaaa..." Miku terus menangis tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Kedua tangannya yang mungil menutupi kedua matanya, dan wajahnya pun memerah.

"Ayo Miku!" seru Rin dan Rinto bersamaan. "Apa kau mau membiarkan kakakmu begitu saja sementara kau hanya menangis di sini?"

Miku menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan mata berair.

"Ng... aku..." Miku pun menghapus air matanya. "Benar, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Disusul dengan anggukan Rin dan Rinto, Miku pun segera melesat ke rumah sakit sementara Rin meminta ijin kepada kepala sekolah dan guru piket, dan Rinto mengambil tas Miku (beserta tas milik Rin dan dirinya) dan membawanya ke rumah sakit tempat di mana Mikuo berada.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit ***** beberapa menit kemudian, Miku segera menghampiri _receptionist_ dan menanyakan kamar tempat kakaknya dirawat kepada perawat yang ada di sana.

"Ah, lelaki berambut _tosca_ yang kecelakaan tadi pagi, ya?" ujar perawat itu dengan wajah yang tampak sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Kalau tidak salah, dia berada di kamar 203, lantai dua, di sebelah ruang–"

"_Arigatou gozaimashita, kankoshi-san_!" Tanpa mendengarkan lebih lanjut dari sang penjelasan sang perawat, Miku segera berlari menuju lift.

Baginya, lift berjalan begitu lama. Walau hanya naik satu lantai, penantiannya yang hanya berkisar sekitar beberapa detik itu terasa bagai menunggu selama berabad-abad!

Karena itulah, ketika lift berbunyi dan pintu lift sudah terbuka tanda bahwa lift tersebut sudah mencapai lantai yang ia tuju, Miku pun segera berlarian mencari kamar 203, tempat di mana kakaknya dirawat.

'_207... 206..._' Miku terus menghitung setiap kamar yang dilewatinya.

'_205... 204... 203!_' Tanpa babibu lagi, Miku segera membuka paksa pintu bertuliskan '203' itu.

.

.

.

Miku terdiam sejenak melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Kakaknya, Mikuo Hatsune, terbaring dengan perban putih dengan bercak merah yang meliliti tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tampak kaku dan lemah. Wajahnya begitu pucat, dan jarum infus tertancap di telapak tangan kirinya.

Sementara itu kekasih Mikuo, Teto Kasane, sedang duduk di atas salah satu kursi di dekat kasur tempat Mikuo terbaring. Ia terus menggenggam tangan kanan Mikuo yang dingin. Kelopak mata Teto tampak suram dan sembab, terlihat jelas bahwa ia habis menangis.

"N_-nii-chan_...?" panggil Miku kepada kakaknya. Keadaan kakaknya saat itu sangat menyedihkan. Terlebih lagi kedua orang tua mereka yang saat itu sedang berada di luar kota, sehingga tidak dapat menjenguk Mikuo.

Mikuo yang dipanggil hanya diam dan tak merespon panggilan Miku. Mungkin bisa saja ada beberapa orang yang mengira bahwa saat ini Mikuo sudah meninggal.

Tubuhnya begitu kaku. Diam dan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Miku_-chan_..." tiba-tiba Teto memanggil Miku.

"Ada apa, Onee_-chan_?"

"Tadi dokter bilang bahwa... kakakmu harus melaksanakan operasi malam ini juga," ujar Teto dengan suara serak seperti ingin menangis. "Ta-tapi... kemungkinannya untuk selamat..."

Teto tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Air matanya pun tumpah dan Teto kembali menangis sambil terus menggenggam tangan kanan Mikuo.

Miku yang melihat Teto yang sedang menangis sudah dapat menebak apa yang terjadi. Pasti kemungkinan bagi kakaknya tersayang untuk selamat sangatlah kecil.

Tapi, siapa tahu masih ada kemungkinan...?

"B-berapa... berapa besar kemungkinan Mikuo _nii-chan _untuk selamat...?" tanya Miku dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

Suasana pun hening seketika. Teto menarik nafas dengan berat dan menjawab pertanyaan Miku.

.

.

.

Miku menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan perkataan Teto.

Air matanya mulai mengalir, dan kembali membasahi wajahnya.

"Tidak..." Miku terisak dalam tangisnya. "Hanya... hanya 2 persen...?"

"Kalau operasi tidak berhasil, Mikuo tidak akan selamat. Kalaupun ia dapat selamat secara ajaib pun, ia akan mengalami lumpuh permanen... atau koma yang cukup panjang. Itulah kata dokter..." Teto melanjutkan penjelasannya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Sakit. Walau tidak ada luka yang terlihat, namun hati kedua insan yang kini sedang menemani sang empunya rambut _tosca _pendek ini sedang diselimuti rasa pedih yang mendalam.

"K-Kalau tidak operasi...?"

Teto menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Miku.

"Suatu keajaiban bagi Mikuo kalau ia bisa melewati malam ini..."

Miku kembali menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Tidak menyangka akan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Air matanya pun kembali mengalir. Namun kali ini lebih deras. Rasa pedih dan sakit saat mengetahui kenyataan ini memang benar-benar menyesakan hati.

Tepat di saat Miku hendak menangis sekencang-kencangnya, Rinto dan Rin masuk ke dalam kamar itu tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Miku pun menoleh ke arah kedua insan empunya rambut _honey blonde_ itu tanpa mempedulikan mata dan wajahnya yang masih basah oleh air mata.

Dan tentu saja, hal itu disadari oleh Rin dan Rinto.

"Miku_-chan_?! Ada apa?" Rin menghampiri sahabatnya dan menghapus air mata yang ada pada diri Miku.

Miku pun menggenggam erat tangan Rin dan menceritakan semua hal yang dikatakan Teto barusan dengan mulut bergetar. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup untuk menghadapi segala kenyataan ini.

Bahwa... nyawa kakaknya sedang terancam...

Rin dan Rinto yang melihat mata Miku yang basah, serta tubuh Miku yang bergetar ketakutan, langsung menyadari kondisi saat itu juga. Sebuah kondisi... yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan begitu saja ke dalam kata-kata.

Mereka tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Rin dan Rinto membiarkan Miku menangis sepuas-puasnya di dalam pelukan Teto, sementara mereka berdua sendiri hanya dapat terpaku, tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Namun, tiba-tiba suara Rinto pun memecah keheningan.

"Miku_-chan_," panggil Rinto dengan tiba-tiba, sehingga tampak jelas ekspresi terkejut yang langsung terlukis di wajah Miku. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar... bertiga bersama dengan Rin?"

Miku pun melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Teto, dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

Dengan perlahan, ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap wajah Rinto dengan pandangan sayu dan mata sembab.

"Silahkan,"

Di sinilah Miku, Rin, dan Rinto saat ini. Di atas atap rumah sakit, tempat di mana Mikuo dirawat.

Angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang di atas sini, meniup rambut mereka bertiga dan berhembus menerpa wajah mereka yang sedang dirundung rasa kesedihan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Miku tanpa berbasa-basi. Kondisi kakaknya saat ini membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

Rinto meregangkan pundaknya dan lengannya, dan meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Singkat saja," jawab Rinto dengan gaya _cool_-nya yang khas. "Tampaknya, ini lebih mudah dari yang kita bayangkan. Mengapa tidak kau minta saja kepada jin kesayanganmu itu untuk menyembuhkan Mikuo_-senpai_?"

Seketika suasana hening setelah Rinto berkata demikian. Hening, tak ada yang membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Selang beberapa detik, Miku mencoba berkata-kata, namun tak ada yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Suaranya seakan tertahan oleh sesuatu hal yang kuat, cukup kuat untuk membuatnya membisu.

Namun, tidak demikian dengan sosok gadis berambut _honey blonde_ ini.

"Tapi, Rinto_-kun_... Bagaimana dengan perasaan Miku yang menyukai jin itu? Kalau permohonan terakhirnya tidak digunakan untuk mewujudkan perasaan Miku, ia tidak lagi punya kesempatan untuk..."

"Mana yang lebih penting, kakak atau cinta?"

Kata-kata itu seakan menusuk telak di hati Miku. Kata-kata yang tepat sasaran untuk membuat Miku terpaku. Mata Miku terbelalak, tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat.

'_Kakak... atau perasaan ini...?_' Miku tidak tahu, ke mana ia harus melangkah. Ia tahu, kalau ia menggunakan permohonan terakhirnya untuk keselamatan kakaknya, pasti Mikuo akan selamat.

Namun, itu sama saja dengan membuang cinta pertamanya, yang mungkin akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya.

'_Kakak, cinta, kakak, cinta..._' Kedua kata itu terus terngiang di dalam batin Miku. Miku meremas rambutnya, tidak tahan akan tekanan yang ia hadapi hari ini.

Tidak dihiraukan lagi, Miku pun jatuh terduduk. Kakinya lemas, tidak sanggup menahan segala beban kehidupan yang ia alami hari ini.

"Miku..." Rin menghampiri sosok Miku yang sudah tidak berdaya, dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan lembut.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti dapat menyadari betapa krisis kondisi saat ini. Jadi, kumohon... pilihlah dengan hatimu..."

Miku menjauhkan sosok Rin dari tubuhnya. Matanya terlihat suram, dan ekspresinya tampak seperti awan mendung.

"Biarkan aku sendiri..." ujar Miku, yang langsung menuruni anak tangga menuju ke lantai bawah.

Rinto meraih pundak kekasihnya yang hendak menahan Miku.

"Biarkan saja dulu. Dia memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri," ujar Rinto yang kemudian disusul dengan anggukan kepala dari Rin.

Sementara itu, Miku terus berjalan dan berjalan. Tidak ada tujuan yang menyebabkan ia terus berjalan. Ia hanya ingin sendirian, dan diberi waktu untuk merenungkan segala persoalan yang ia hadapi.

'_Aku sayang pada Mikuo nii-chan... Tapi, aku juga sangat mencintai Kaito...'_ Batin Miku terus bergejolak dan melontarkan kata-kata yang terus berputar-putar.

'_Kalau aku menyelamatkan Mikuo-nii, ia akan sehat kembali. Namun, mungkin akan ada penyesalan dalam diriku, yang telah membuang cinta pertamaku..._'

Miku terus berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, hingga tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah berada di depan jendela kamar tempat kakaknya dirawat.

Miku pun melirik sedikit ke dalam jendela tersebut. Hatinya serasa teriris saat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar.

Teto, dengan berlinang air mata, terus menggenggam erat tangan Mikuo yang tampak kaku dan dingin. Sebuah senyuman yang tampak jelas dipaksakan tersungging di bibir Teto.

Mulut Teto terlihat seperti sedang mengucapkan sesuatu. Miku memang tidak dapat mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Teto, namun ia yakin bahwa kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata penghiburan yang ditujukan Teto kepada Mikuo.

"_Aishiteru_, Mikuo_-kun_..." Air mata Miku tumpah ketika mendengar kata-kata Teto barusan.

Memang hanya kata-kata singkat yang mudah diucapkan, namun itu merupakan sebuah pernyataan cinta yang sangat tulus.

Sebuah kasih sayang yang tidak akan dapat diberikannya kepada kakaknya, maupun kepada sahabat baiknya.

Miku sadar, kasih sayang Teto terhadap Mikuo begitu besar, dan mungkin lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya terhadap Kaito. Kalau Mikuo tiada, Miku tidak dapat membayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi pada Teto. Pasti Teto akan sangat terpukul, lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Miku pun mengusap air matanya, dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan yakin. Saat ini, tujuannya sudah sangatlah jelas. Ia akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini.

.

Setengah jam waktu yang diperlukan seorang Miku Hatsune untuk sampai ke rumahnya dari rumah sakit yang baru saja dikunjunginya tadi.

Saat ini Miku sedang menaiki anak tangga di rumahnya satu persatu. Dengan langkah perlahan yang pasti, ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Di dalam kamarnya, disapu setiap sudut yang ada, untuk mencari benda yang diperlukannya saat ini.

Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah kotak yang berhias corak indah. Kotak itu tidak lain adalah sebuah kotak musik, yang diberikan Rin kepadanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-17.

Miku pun berjalan mendekati kotak itu, dan meraih kotak itu.

Diamati setiap sudut yang ada pada kotak musik itu. Jemarinya meraba setiap inci dari kotak musik yang indah ini.

Inilah awal dari kisah cintanya, dan ini pula akhir dari kisah cintanya.

Dengan perlahan, Miku memutar tuas yang ada pada salah satu sisi kota musik, dan membuka kota itu dengan perlahan.

Kembali alunan lagu nan merdu terdengar, memenuhi ruangan kamar yang sempit, terus mengalun sampai ke luar jendela, dan terus terbawa angin sore yang sejuk.

Miku menikmati musik ini, yang mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya terdengar di telinganya. Ia ingin meresapi setiap ritme yang ada, dan mengenang setiap nada-nada indah yang dihasilkannya.

Karena ini adalah yang terakhir.

Kembali asap kebiruan muncul dan memenuhi ruangan. Namun, kali ini Miku tidak menahan nafasnya. Ia ingin meresapi segala kenangan akan kotak musik ini.

Harum, seperti parfum yang biasa digunakan para pria.

Itulah yang tercium di hidung mungil Miku.

Dan kembali sosok yang dicintainya muncul di hadapan Miku. Kaito, sang jin yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya.

"Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Kaito dengan penuh hormat kepada Miku.

Miku menatap Kaito, mengamatinya dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat, karena mungkin inilah terakhir kalinya ia melihat sosok tampan ini.

"Kaito..." tanpa sadar Miku memanggil nama jin yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ada apa, Nona?" tanya Kaito dengan senyuman indah yang menghiasi wajahnya, dan berhasil membuat wajah Miku kembali memerah.

"Aku... aku akan menyampaikan permohonan terakhirku." Rasanya berat sekali bagi Miku untuk mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Karena itu akan menjadi kata-kata perpisahan bagi dirinya dan Kaito.

"Permohonanmu adalah perintah bagiku. Ucapkanlah," ujar Kaito dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Miku menarin nafasnya panjang, dan membuka mulutnya, siap mengutarakan permohonan terakhirnya.

"Aku mohon, tolong selamatkan Mikuo_-nii_!" Miku meneriakan permintaannya, entah agar dapat langsung terdengar oleh sang jin, atau karena alasan lain.

Kaito tampak terkejut mendengar Miku berteriak. Lebih lagi, saat ini didapatinya Miku kembali menangis. Air mata membasahi pipi Miku yang memerah, dan bibirnya bergetar seakan hendak mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Akan saya kabulkan," jawa Kaito sambil menunduk hormat.

Tepat ketika Kaito kembali mengangkat kepalanya, tubuh Miku langsung memeluk dirinya.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Miku berseru dan meraung-raung layaknya anak kecil. Namun Kaito hanya dapat tersenyum, dan mengusap puncak kepala Miku.

"Saya hanya dapat mengabulkan tiga permohonan. Tidak lebih, tanpa terkecuali. Maaf,"

"Kumohon! Kau telah merubah hidupku, Kaito! Jangan pergi..."

"Bukankah saya sudah mengatakannya pada anda, Nona? Hanya tiga permohonan..."

Dengan perlahan, sosok Kaito mulai menghilang.

"Rasanya inilah saatnya kita berpisah, Nona. _Sayonara_..." Kaito tersenyum kepada Miku, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Miku tidak menyerah, ia tetap terus menggenggam pakaian yang dikenakan Kaito.

"Tidak sebelum itu, aku ingin mengatakannya! Aku..."

Terlambat. Kaito sudah menghilang. Begitu pula dengan kotak musik pemberian Rin. Semuanya lenyap. Cinta pertamanya, harus berakhir seperti ini.

Miku tahu, kalau saja ia mengatakan hal ini lebih cepat...

"Aku mencintaimu, Kaito!"

.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu semenjak hari itu. Miku pun dapat melalui hari-harinya seperti biasa seperti sebelum ia menerima hadiah kotak musik itu.

Di luar dugaan para dokter, Mikuo sembuh dengan cepat, dan dapat segera kembali ke rumahnya setelah beberapa hari di rawat di rumah sakit.

Saat ini, ia sedang berada di universitas tempat ia menimba ilmu. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang makan berdua dengan Teto di kafetaria dekat universitas.

Sementara itu, Miku, Rin, dan Rinto sedang menyantap makanan langganan mereka di kantin sekolah. Apalagi kalau bukan sup negi dan dua gelas _smoothies_ jeruk?

Miku menyendok sup negi-nya dengan lahap. Pelajaran di sekolah hari itu benar-benar membuatnya lapar!

Sementara ia sedang makan, diam-diam diamatinya tingkah laku Rin dan Rinto yang tampak lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Miku yang memang pada dasarnya suka iseng langsung menggoda mereka.

"Kalian ini, seperti sepasang orang yang mau menikah saja!" seru Miku sambil tertawa terkikik.

Tanpa diduga oleh Miku, wajah Rin dan Rinto langsung memerah. Mata mereka terbelalak, dan mulut mereka serasa terkunci. Seolah kata-kata Miku tepat sasaran terhadap mereka.

"E-eh...? Kenapa reaksi kalian begitu? Aku kan cuma bercanda..."

"Ano..." Rin membuka mulutnya dengan malu-malu. "Kami... memang sudah merencanakan tanggal pernikahan kami..."

.

.

.

"SERIUS?!" Miku terlonjak kaget mendengar perkataan Rin. "Kalian 'kan baru 17 tahun!"

Rinto menghela nafas panjang dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Jadi, ternyata keluarga Rinto adalah keluarga yang cukup kaya. Seminggu yang lalu, Rinto memperkenalkan Rin kepada keluarganya. Dan tanpa ada yang menduga, orang tua Rinto langsung memaksa agar mereka berdua secepatnya berkeluarga setelah akhir tahun ajaran nanti.

Setelah menikah nanti, Rinto dan Rin akan pindah ke Amerika, tepatnya di California. Mereka akan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi di California, dan mengharapkan kehidupan yang lebih baik di sana. Setidaknya, itulah yang diinginkan orang tua Rinto, yang langsung disetujui oleh kedua orang tua Rin.

"'Biar kami yang mengurus semuanya.' Begitulah orang tuaku berkata," ucap Rinto dengan berat. "Masa-masa remajaku akan terbuang..."

Miku pun kembali terkikik mendengar ucapan Rinto.

"Tapi, tentunya kau bahagia dapat bersama-sama dengan orang yang kau cintai..."

Kata-kata yang diucapkannya sendiri itu serasa menyayat hatinya. Ternyata, ingatannya akan Kaito belum juga menghilang.

'_Ya. Betapa bahagianya dapat bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai..._'

"Miku?" Rin memanggil nama Miku, khawatir pada sahabatnya yang diam secara mendadak.

"Ah, maaf. Aku jadi melamun," ujar Miku sambil kembali menyantap sup neginya yang masih tersisa setengah. "Pokoknya, semoga kalian berdua bahagia dan rukun selalu!"

Rinto dan Rin saling berpandangan, bingung pada perubahan sikap Miku yang tiba-tiba.

.

Miku menatap langit biru yang cerah. Langit ini terus mengingatkannya akan sosok cinta pertamanya yang ditemukannya sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, ketika ia masih menduduki bangku SMA.

Miku membiarkan angin semilir meniup wajahnya, merasakan sensasi sejuk yang terus membuat hatinya merasa nyaman.

Miku yang sekarang bukanlah gadis kecil berusia 17 tahun yang sering menangis. Kini ia telah tumbuh menjadi sesosok wanita dewasa yang bekerja sebagai manager dalam sebuah perusahaan.

Dengan modal nilai yang tinggi di perguruan tinggi, Miku langsung direbut oleh perusahaan ternama dan menjadi kaya di usia yang begitu muda.

Hari ini hari Minggu, jadi ia pun menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya yang berharga dengan menikmati nikmatnya angin semilir yang selalu dirasakannya di balkon rumahnya.

Rambutnya yang berwarna _tosca_ tertiup angin, berkibar lembut mengikuti arah angin membawanya. Nikmat sekali rasanya angin pada sore hari ini.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar di telinganya nada dering _handphone_-nya sendiri. Dengan terburu-buru, Miku segera berlari memasuki kamarnya yang berukuran 5mX6m itu dan menghampiri meja riasnya.

Diambilnya _handphone_ berwarna kehijauan yang masih dimilikinya semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Miku pun menekan tombol hijau pada bagian kiri permukaan _handphone_ dan meletakan _handphone_ tersebut didepan telinganya.

"Halo, Miku!" Terdengar suara yang tidak lagi asing di telinga Miku.

"Rinny! Apa kabar?"

"Ukh! Jangan panggil dengan nama kecil dong! Yah, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Miku tersenyum sendiri mendengar suara sahabatnya yang terdengar begitu ceria.

"Baik. Jadi, kapan kau, Rinto, dan Len pulang ke Jepang?"

"Kau bisa menjemput kami di bandara malam ini, pukul 8 malam. Tapi, apa benar kami boleh menginap di rumahmu selama kami sampai di Jepang nanti?"

Miku kembali terkikik.

"Tentu saja boleh! Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan? Rumahku yang besar ini hanya aku seorang penghuninya. Tentu saja aku bosan. Aku akan sangat senang kalau ada yang bisa menemaniku menghabiskan waktu di rumahku ini,"

"Iya deh, terserah padamu. Tapi, aku akan datang berempat, bukan bertiga. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

'_Berempat...?_'

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Bersepuluh sekalipun juga tidak apa-apa! Kita 'kan sahabat, Rin! Tapi, memang siapa lagi yang akan ikut ke Jepang bersamamu?"

Terdengan suara kikikan tawa Rin di _handphone_ Miku.

"Len ingin membawa sahabat baiknya ke Jepang. Orang tuanya juga sudah mengijinkan. Len memang anak yang unik. Biasanya anak-anak seusianya akan membawa mainan jika berpergian jauh. Namun, dia membawa seorang sahabat! Yah, lagipula tampaknya teman Len yang satu ini memang sering ditinggal orang tuanya..."

"Wah, sepertinya dia anak yang manis. Aku akan menyambut kalian nanti, jadi ditunggu, ya!"

"Iya! _Bye_, Miku!"

"_Bye_, Rin!"

Miku pun menekan tombol merah pada _handphone_-nya dan menghela nafas panjang. Dalam hati ia iri pada Rin, yang dapat menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya dan memiliki seorang anak dari orang tersebut.

Rin dan Rinto menikah, tepat sehari setelah upacara kenaikan kelas. Lalu, mereka memiliki anak 1 tahun kemudian dan diberi nama 'Len Kagami'.

Miku menghela nafas panjang. Mengharapkan, seandainya saja ia dan Kaito dapat sebahagia itu.

Kakaknya, Mikuo pun tampaknya bahagia dengan keluarganya. Walau ia tidak sesukses adiknya, namun Mikuo tampak bahagia hidup bersama dengan Teto di daerah pedesaan di Hokkaido.

Miku sendiri, tetap berada di tanah kelahirannya. Di Tokyo, berada di dalam rumahnya yang terdiri atas 3 lantai dan banyak kamar.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa memilih untuk membeli rumah ini, namun siapa peduli? Lagipula Miku merasa senang berada di rumahnya, dan dapat menikmati angin segar setiap hari seperti ini.

Miku melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 5 tepat. Masih ada waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum datang menjemput Rin beserta keluarganya (ditambah seorang anak berusia 8 tahun sahabat Len tentunya).

Waktu 2 jam dimanfaatkan Miku untuk mandi dan makan. Ia mengenakan _blouse_ berwarna _tosca_ lembut dan rok biru yang panjangnya selutut. Tidak lupa ia memakai mantelnya yang berwarna putih, serta mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya andalannya sejak dulu, _twintails_.

Miku melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin. Sempurna, setidaknya itulah menurut batinnya sendiri.

Ia tersenyum puas, dan mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di meja kerjanya, dan melangkah menuju mobil _Rolls Royce_-nya.

Tidak disangka, di usianya yang masih sangatlah muda, Miku dapat menjadi salah satu orang terkaya di daerahnya. Dengan otaknya yang cerdas, dan ketekunannya yang dikagumi banyak orang, gajinya dapat terbilang sangat besar.

Dia mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke bandara. Bandara tempat pesawat Rin dan keluarganya akan mendarat nanti memang cukup jauh, sehingga memakan waktu 1 jam penuh.

Miku tersenyum membayangkan wajah sahabatnya yang telah lama tidak bertemu dengannya.

Bayangkan, 10 tahun terpisah dan mereka masih bersahabat, walau hanya berkomunikasi dengan telpon dan email.

Miku penasaran, seperti apakah sosok sahabatnya kini setelah 10 tahun tidak saling bertatap mata.

Ketika memikirkannya, Miku jadi terkikik sendiri. Tanpa terasa, ia pun sudah sampai di bandara tempat di mana seharusnya Rin berada.

"Hei, Miku!" terdengar suara nyaring yang sangat khas di telinga Miku. Miku pun langsung menoleh ke arah di mana suara itu berasal, dan melihat Rin beserta Rinto, serta dua orang anak kecil berusia sekitar 8 sampai 9 tahun. Satu berambut _honey blonde_ seperti Rin dan Rinto, dan satu lagi berwarna _ocean blue_, seperti rambut... Kaito.

Miku pun berlari menghampiri mereka berempat. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Rin dan Miku saling berpelukan melepas rindu.

"Aku kangeeeeen sekali padamu, Miku_-chan_!" seru Rin sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku juga kangen padamu, Rinny~!" Miku mengusap pelan rambut Rin, yang sampai saat ini pun masih dihiasi oleh pita putih yang besar, seperti masa-masa ketika di SMA dulu.

Namun kini ada yang berubah. Rambut sebahu Rin yang imut, kini telah menjadi rambut panjang sepunggung yang indah dan lebih dewasa. Namun, tetap ada satu hal yang tidak akan menghilang dari sosok Rin. Yaitu, jiwa bersahabat dan ikatan batin yang tersambung pada diri Rin dengan Miku.

"Yo, Miku_-chan_!" Miku pun menoleh ke asal suara itu. Rinto, kini telah tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan, dan tampak begitu dewasa. Rin dan Rinto mengalami banyak perubahan semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu. Sementara dirinya, Miku Hatsune, tetaplah seorang Miku Hatsune yang berambut _twintails_. Hanya pada saat pergi bekerjalah ikatan rambut _twintails_-nya diubah menyadi _ponytail_ yang memang terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Rinto_-kun_! Kau benar-benar berubah! Hampir saja aku tidak mengenalimu!" seru Miku terkejut melihat begitu banyak perubahan yang ada pada diri Rinto. Rinto yang dulunya tidak berbeda jauh tingginya dengan dirinya, kini telah menjadi sesosok pria dewasa yang akan membuat setiap wanita yang melihatnya luluh.

Namun tidak untuk Miku.

Bagi Miku, di hatinya hanya ada Kaito. Baik di masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa yang akan datang.

"Kau juga baonyak berubah, Miku_-chan_." Rinto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku. Sontak Miku sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Rinto yang tiba-tiba begini.

"Kau tampak lebih cantik," bisik Rinto di telinga Miku, dan berhasil membuat wajah Miku sedikit memerah.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tawa yang berasal dari Rin.

"Hahaha... kau berhasil menggodanya, Rinto!" seru Rin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Miku. Rinto pun terkekeh, dan mengusap kepala Miku.

"Rin itu memang tahu betul kelemahanmu, ya." Rinto pun tersenyum, dan merangkul Rin untuk menghentikan tawanya.

'_Jadi, tadi itu rencananya Rin...?_' batin Miku dengan sedikit kesal. Namun, ia tidak kuat menahan tawanya, sehingga tawanya pun meledak dan ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau ini, Rin! Bisa saja!" seru Miku. Tawanya meledak, mengeluarkan segala kerinduan yang ia pendam terhadap kedua sahabatnya ini. Rin dan Rinto pun turut tertawa, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang begitu berharga ini.

Bayangkan, mungkin saja mereka hanya dapat bertatap wajah kali ini saja, karena Rin dan Rinto tidaklah berlama-lama berada di Jepang.

Bisa dibilang, sama seperti halnya Miku, Rin dan Rinto telah menjadi orang yang sukses di California. Mereka semua hidup bahagia, namun masih ada yang kurang pada diri Miku, untuk membuatnya menjadi orang yang benar-benar bahagia.

Ia masih belum memiliki pasangan, di usianya yang sudah menginjak usia 27 tahun ini.

Walau Rin beserta keluarga Miku sudah menawarkan diri untuk mencarikan Miku seorang pria yang baik hati, Miku tetap menolak.

"Aku ingin fokus pada pekerjaanku," ucap Miku setiap kali seseorang menanyakannya soal pasangan. Namun, tentu saja bukan itu masalah yang sebenarnya.

Ia masih belum bisa melupakan Kaito, cinta pertamanya yang bersemi di kala SMA.

Terdengar tampak seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk, memang. Tapi, pendirian Miku sudah kuat, dan tidak akan ada yang dapat menggoyahkannya.

Miku melirik ke arah Len dan si anak berambut _ocean blue_ itu, dan tersenyum manis.

"Yang berambut pirang ini pasti Len! Dan ini, pasti sahabat Len yang diceritakan Rinny di telpon tadi." Miku menundukan tubuhnya, dan mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya pada anak berambut _ocean blue _yang terlihat malu-malu itu.

"Halo, siapa namamu?" tanya Miku dengan ramah. Anak itu menundukan kepalanya, dan menaitkan tangan kirinya ke lengan Len.

Len pun menatap sahabatnya yang tampak takut itu, dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu jelas di telinga Miku.

Anak berambut _ocean blue_ itu meneguk ludahnya, dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Namaku... namaku Kaito..."

.

.

.

"Namamu... siapa?!"

"K-Kaito..." Tampak jelas ekspresi wajah Miku yang tampak terjekut ketika mendengar nama itu kembali keluar dari mulut sang anak berambut _ocean blue_.

Miku menggenggam pundak anak itu seerat mungkin, dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Air mata menetes dari iris _tosca_ Miku yang indah, dan membasahi pipi serta dagunya.

Miku pun menarik tubuh anak kecil yang tampak kebingungan itu ke dalam pelukannya. Miku memeluk anak itu seerat mungkin, agar tak lepas dari sisinya.

"Akhirnya... kau kembali..." Miku berbisik di tengah isak tangisnya. Bisikan yang cukup pelan, sehingga hanya dirinya dan anak yang bernama 'Kaito' itulah yang mendengarnya.

Rin, Rinto, dan Len yang melihat kejadian ini hanya terdiam. Walau tidak tahu apapun, mereka tahu bahwa sebaiknya mereka diam saja, dan membiarkan Miku melampiaskan segala perasaan yang dipendamnya selama 10 tahun.

.

Malam telah tiba, dan masing-masing dari mereka pun sudah siap di atas tempat tidur mereka masing-masing untuk terlelap di dalam mimpi.

Begitu pula dengan Miku, yang saat ini tengah terbaring dengan mata terpejam di atas kasurnya yang berukuran _Queen-size_.

Pikirannya mulai menjadi kosong, dan sebentar lagi pasti Miku akan segera terlelap dan hanyut ke dalam mimpi.

Namun, sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Sebuah suara, yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak terdengar di telinganya.

"Nona Miku," panggil suara itu dengan suara lembut. "Bangunlah,"

Miku mengedipkan matanya, dan mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia pun mulai mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dan menoleh ke arah di mana suara itu berasal.

Betapa terkejutnya Miku, ketika ia melihat sesosok pria... yang telah lama tidak ia lihat sosoknya.

Pria ini sama sekali tidak berubah dari apa yang diingatnya dahulu. Rambutnya yang berwarna _ocean blue_, mata birunya yang lembut, dan bahkan pakaiannya yang menyerupai pakaian seorang bangsawan.

Sama... seperti yang diingatnya.

Dan sekarang, pria ini sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, dengan senyuman menawan yang selalu terkenang di hati Miku selama ini.

"K-Kaito..." Air mata Miku kembali menetes membasahi wajahnya. Dengan cepat, Miku pun langsung memeluk erat tubuh jin kesayangannya itu dan menangis di pelukan Kaito.

"Aku kembali, Nona..." bisik Kaito dengan lembut sambil mengusap kepala Miku sehalus mungkin.

Miku mengangguk di tengah isak tangisnya, dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya, mempertemukan pandangan mereka berdua. Dengan perlahan, sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di bibir Miku.

"Terima kasih," ucap Miku yang langsung disusul dengan munculnya asap berwarna kebiruan yang dulu selalu muncul ketika Kaito akan datang.

Seiring dengan hilangnya asap itu, sosok sang pria berambut biru pun menghilang, digantikan oleh sesosok anak kecil dengan warna rambut yang sama seperti sang jin, tertidur lelap di sisi lain tempat tidurnya.

Miku tersenyum menatap sosok Kaito yang kini menjelma menjadi sesosok anak kecil.

Dengan lembut, Miku mengusap kepala Kaito dan membisikan kata-kata di telinganya.

"_Oyasumi_, Kaito_-kun_..."

.

**The End**

.

* * *

Ryu : ... *shock liat jumlah words*

Miku : *liat juga* WHUT?! OAO 5,5k+?!

Kaito : Ternyata predeksiku kalau akan kebanyakan words benar :D #Slapped by Ryu

Ryu : Maaf, kepanjangan ya...? T_T Sudah deh, yang penting selesai... #Dor!

Rin : Pesan dari Ryu, katanya setelah chapter ini update, Ryu akan coba buat drabbles fic :D mungkin Ryu bakal ketagihan bikin kalau ceritanya pendek-pendek gitu XD (dari ngetik 5k+ ke 200+...?)

Ryu : Akir kata... review, please? ;)


End file.
